


Stigma: You're The Blood In Me

by Deprive



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Badass Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deprive/pseuds/Deprive
Summary: "Fuck, you're hopeless." He doesn’t even know what he’s tired of. His stupid brother, his life or maybe everything. No matter how he tries to put his mind to it, he can’t seem to understand how his idiot-of-a-brother had become Pakhan.  At a very early age, even. Sure he knows it’s not the carefree side of him that earned the title and respect everyone back in Russia have for him. To hell everything, if it was. He had fairly seen the dark side of his brother as well, and he doesn’t know what he should believe more. The usual idiotic shit-face he was born to be or the emotionless, cold-blooded beast hidden behind those stupid smiles. Perhaps he really was too young to understand everything as the idiot baldies back in Russia tells him so. But he’s in fact old enough to know that the decision of accepting a marriage to bond two Mafia families is a bit, screw that, it was ridiculously insane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cause one can never have enough Mafia AU's.

"No matter how you look at this, it's nothing but ridiculous." 

Murmurs and low growls by a certain blond could be heard the entire car ride down to _Hasetsu_. Freely radiating his disagreement to the entire situation they are facing right now. The entire plane ride was of no difference, as the blond kept on complaining about everything, from the long plane ride down to how rural and seemingly lame the road they’re travelling is. 

"Is it really?” Viktor yawned, trying to adjust his rectangular framed glasses a bit, which seemed to upset the blond more. His disinterest on discussing the entire situation clearly painted on his face. 

"Who would fucking want to marry someone you barely even met?!" The blond hissed at his brother, noting he’s not even getting any reaction. The desire to punch was getting harder every second, from the hellhole of an almost 20-hour long travel. 

_It was planned_ , he was told. Planned but his shit-face of a brother forgot to inform him weeks before and he barely had a say as he was dragged in a car ride to the airport and so his suffering started. He can feel his jet-lag hitting him full force faster than it should as he watch his brother and his carefree attitude. As if none of what’s happening concerns him. 

"I have a fair amount of pictures, though?" His brother waved him off with his ridiculous signature heart-shaped smile not befitting an alpha of his position. 

"Fuck, you're hopeless." He doesn’t even know what he’s tired of. His stupid brother, his life or maybe everything. No matter how he tries to put his mind to it, he can’t seem to understand how his idiot-of-a-brother had become _Pakhan_. At a very early age, even. Sure he knows it’s not the carefree side of him that earned the title and respect everyone back in Russia have for him. To hell everything, if it was. He had fairly seen the dark side of his brother as well, and he doesn’t know what he should believe more. The usual idiotic shit-face he was born to be or the emotionless, cold-blooded beast hidden behind those stupid smiles. Perhaps he really was too young to understand everything as the idiot baldies back in Russia tells him so. But he’s in fact old enough to know that the decision of accepting a marriage to bond two Mafia families is a bit, _screw that_ , it was ridiculously insane. 

Sure, it was agreed by both families, as he was told. But were words enough? Will marriage be enough? _Consuming it? A heir was the goal, wasn’t it?_ Perhaps it would be enough? _No, of course not_. Nothing will ever assure the future of tying two Mafia families bringing anything good. Nothing good will come out of it, he’s sure of that. And he can only hope his brother realize that soon enough before any damage is done. 

But this is his brother he’s talking about after all, for all hells and Gods, no matter who he calls or summons forth. His brother will surely go through with what he believes should be done. And this time, he’s pretty fixed on marrying that Japanese sacrifice. 

So he lets his thoughts consume him, for all he cares. He can always run and live to be somebody else if worse comes to worse. He’ll leave his idiot brother behind and laugh at him from the corner, as he always did whenever he messed up like when they were still kids. He’ll live normally. As normal as he could. 

He sniggered at the thought. _As if._ He’s far too into this life no matter how he dismisses it, no matter how he convinces himself. This was the life laid out to him. _You either die or live through it._

A tap on the shoulder broke him from his thoughts. 

“We’re here.” It was Otabek, his brother’s personal bodyguard and his right hand man till he himself comes of age. 

As he stepped out of the car, a very Japanese, _of course, this was Japan after all,_ residence, a very huge one at that, presents itself at them. It was very traditional, in with all the koi ponds he only sees in TV’s, the sakuras in full bloom with their petals surrounding the long, paved floor leading to the entrance. 

They were greeted by very mafia-like-men, or _yakuza,_ would what they call them in Japan if he remembers correctly; complete with dark suits and shades he doesn’t even know who started the freaking idea of wearing. Because, obviously, it doesn’t look good on just anyone. Accompanied by a black haired man, who introduced himself as Phichit, about the same height as him, at least a few centimeters tall, dark skinned and with even darker eyes, they were led through a very long hallway ever simply decorated with a few touches of hanging vases filled with flowers that greatly compliments the simplicity and ambience of the dimly lit entryway. 

A couple more minutes of walking and they were led to a sliding door, which Phichit opened as he bowed to the people inside, greeting them in their native tongues before letting them in and finally introducing each other. 

"Mr. Nikiforov, it's good to finally meet you in person.” The head of the Japanese Mafia, Toshiya Katsuki, greeted them with such tenderness seemingly unfit for someone leading an entire gang. 

"The pleasure is always mine, _kumicho_." Viktor answered as he held out his hand to greet the man before him. 

He stretched his own to meet the younger’s, “Please, please. Let’s leave all the formalities behind and take a seat.” 

He gestured for them to sit on the same table spread out in front of them. “As we all will be one family after a few hours.” 

They moved straight away to introductions, greeting the entire family welcoming them. With Hiroko Katsuki demanding to serve the guests herself, as wife of Toshiya. Saying they are special and she wants to do the honors of doing so for the future addition to her family. She calmly served traditional Japanese wine and snack. 

It was a bit hard to believe they are facing another Mafia family, as the couple excused nothing but kindness. Except for one Mari Katsuki, a woman that barely looks like one. Probably the most _yakuza_ looking of the bunch. She looks very disinterested unlike her parents, warmly welcoming both him and Viktor. The constant look of disinterest coupled with glares as if trying to shoo them off as quietly as possible. 

“ _Vknuso!_ Japanese _sake_ is truly a delight!” Screeched his idiot of a brother, warming up nicely to the couple. 

Toshiya gave but a small smile, as Hiroko laughed and enjoyed Viktor’s reaction far more willingly than she should, as the wife of a Mafia boss. 

“I know you are tired from the long travel, as much as we want to apologize for all the rush, but we are glad to finally have the presence of the _Pakhan_.” Toshiya said with seriousness as his face straightened up concluding they are but done with the pleasantries and greetings. 

“And I suggest we skip right through the agreement as it will benefit all of us.” Victor toned down his gleefulness as he straightened up himself, adding more tension to the air slowly creeping up on all of them. 

“That, we should.” Toshiya but agreed. 

As if on cue, the door slid once more, granting access to two more people. One who’s visibly as tall as Yuri himself, blond with a bit of red streak on his hair. Skin a bit lighter than Phitchit who escorted them, but fair skin and was the one holding the door open for somebody else. 

Yuri did but held his breath upon glancing at the other intruder. In his 16-years of living, he had fairly seen a good, no, great amount of beauties. Hell, he was not living in Russia for nothing, plus his brother’s friend, Christopher, was also very fond of beauties, shamefully bringing all his _‘collections’_ to flaunt and brag about as his prized possession till he tires of them. His brother was not far from him either, as the head of the Russian Mafia, always accompanied by multitude of women, different every time, to each with their own edge. He can count in his hands how many of those had caught his attention, rarely, if you ask him. His standard was relatively high, given he’s always surrounded by different faces. Everything just started to look and feel ordinary to him. 

But this, the one standing in front of him, had, but caught his attention in full. _She_ was wearing a creamy white _kimono_ , dazzled with a combination of pink, red and turquoise petals on each of the kimono’s sleeves and downright to the bottom, with the sleeves elegantly draped over _her_ arms. _Her_ short hair was but firmed and styled a bit that exudes nothing but elegance and grace, without needing any accessories to accentuate it further. _Her_ skin was pale, too pale for an Asian, he thought, but pale enough to be considered nothing but beautiful. _Her_ eyes were chocolate brown, a pretty ordinary color but gives a different story otherwise. _Her_ nose was perfect as well, combined with _her_ natural, pink, plump lips that seemed to glint a bit as he somehow met _her_ eyes for a second but was eventually drawn back. _She_ moved to take a seat with them on the table, and Gods, did he need to calm the fuck down. So maybe it was not only his attention _she_ caught, Yuri admitted to himself. He could feel his heart trying to beat of out his damn chest as he watched _her_ elegantly position _herself_ to face them on the table and whiffed a bit of _her_ heavenly scent. He silently prayed and cursed his idiot brother sitting relatively close next to him not to hear it or even get the slightest idea how affected he is with the new presence in front of them. 

“Mr.Nikiforov, this is my _son_ , Yuuri.” Toshiya introduced as Yuuri bowed slightly to acknowledge the introduction. 

“You are far more beautiful than all the pictures, I must say.” Viktor but said affectionately obviously as awe-struck as he was with the beauty in front of them. 

“Your words are truly kind, but I must say hearing such from another guy is not quite..” Yuuri softly peered the compliment given. 

And God, was Toshiya’s son voice nothing but heavenly. His son was the embodiment of a goddess, if he dare say. Fucking Viktor _'Lucky'_ Nikiforov is, to be engaged to this beauty. If he only knew his bastard brother had pictures of him, which he definitely didn’t even have any clue about anything regarding this engagement, he could’ve had a chance at least. And he had to admit he has never felt such attraction to someone like he feels for this man’s son- 

“…pleasing.” He continued. 

And reality hit him like fucking truck going over the speed limit in all of the States combined. 

_“You’re fucking betrothed to a guy?”_ In his confusion and surprise, he doesn’t even know which weighed more than the other; he switched to Russian questioning his stupid brother who’s nothing but gleefully smiling back at the _‘son’_. 

He couldn’t help but feel betrayed by his own judgment and heart as he continued to rant, _“Don’t you think you have enough whores in the house to even add a freaking male? This is fucki-“_

Otabek nudged his side a little signaling the blond to stop. 

_“Fuck, wasn’t this a marriage of convenience to assure an heir? How do you expect –“_ He was cut off once more not by Otabek but the reason and the freaking main reason why he now doesn’t have a single fucking clue what to feel, what to think or what to do besides scream out his anger and frustration. 

_“I am a male omega, if that answers your concern.”_

Yuri opened and closed his mouth in attempt to argue but he was left with the latter as realization dawned on him once more. _Damn, how many realizations will hit me like I fucking exist only to be hit by trucks putting the fucking Flash in shame._ The fucking guy in front of him, who he finds so attractive, is fucking speaking in Russian. 

_“And conceiving won’t be an issue when the time comes. I can assure you that.”_ Yuuri continued on effortlessly, as if Russian was his mother tongue and only had foreign blood in him to look more Asian. 

And the ever cheerful Viktor interrupted happily, _“My, my. This is quite a surprise!”_ He spread his arms in gesture of complete surprise and flaunt his ridiculous signature of a heart shaped smile, _“I didn’t know you speak Russian, and quite good at that!”_

_“It’s only customary to learn the language of the country I will be living in after the ceremony.”_ Yuuri but spared him a glance. 

_“Did you hear that, Yuri! Preparation is everything, after all!”_ Viktor continued on happily, like a kid who was given more candy than usual. 

Yuri in return accepted his fate. With how things are, Viktor on his high included, and the unexpected Russian speaking Japanese, it was too obvious he can’t push further his anger he was directing at Viktor. Who was obviously the cause of this, of everything, because mainly, the idiot, did, but put him in the shadows regarding this arrangement, “Tsk. Whatever.” He pouted as he bit the inside of his cheek to calm himself down for a bit. 

Toshiya cleared his throat and released a bit of his Alpha pheromones, not to challenge but simply remind everyone he was still in authority and it was a bit disrespectful for them to switch to a language not everyone was able to speak. 

Yuuri took control and reverted back to English, “I suppose we can discuss the matter at hand?” 

All of them nodded in agreement, looking directly at the man who spoke calmly but sharp. 

“As we both know, the _Milieu_ are looking to further expand their routes whatever means possible.” 

The blond with red streak hair moved to fill Yuuri’s cup with sake, as the latter continued on, “And it would not benefit any of us should they enlarge any further, and so comes the idea of our forefathers to finally honor a marriage to join both families.” 

Everyone was fairly aware of the French Mafia, _Milieu_ , as what they would call them originally. The four most significant pillars of the homegrown "French" underworld are the _Corsican mafia_ , the _French Maghrebian criminal organizations_ , the _French Black criminal organizations_ and _Traveller-based organized crime families_ had changed their leader and was getting too greedy for power. 

“The _Triads_ along with the Korean Mafia are rumored to have gotten together to withstand the verge of an incoming war.” Staying away from other gang’s turf is an unwritten rule to the Mafia, all but no one had been following that since the beginning of time. There will be continuous fight to claim and reclaim, given more routes means more business. But it has never been a big of an issue that cannot be discussed over a cup of tea and a few papers to sign. Judging by how the leaders of the current gangs right now believes that everything should be resolved peacefully as to not start anything that might deter their current businesses. 

“Which lead us right we are.” 

But peace was never really an option for people like them. Not when a greedy bastard had taken over a wide group and was very clear with his announcement to readily wage a war over other gangs. The head of every gang are put in there for a reason, and for whatever reason the French people might be thinking, they have poorly picked the next man to lead them. Waging a war to claim more routes, to establish more illegal business, to earn more than what they can handle sounds tempting as it is. But at what cost? It took long years for every gang to stand where they are right now, decades even, and none of them will bear to lose what they have. It has already reached multitudes of gangs all over the world as to what the _Milieus_ want. Some dismissed it as an empty threat, some approving and commending the _Milieu’s_ new leader for his stupid and wrongly placed braveness. And some, like them, the much bigger gangs in the country decide but to lend a hand to each other. And of course, without a deep connection to each other, it was near to impossible to even have an agreement. _They are the Mafia_ , after all. They are known for their pride, and that alone will not let them beg for another group’s help. Unless, on special circumstances as they have right now, which was very clear to Viktor and Yuuri how much luck had turned their way. 

And what better way was it but to grab on that luck and use it to the fullest? The _Yakuza_ and _Bratva_ ’s previous generation was but on good terms with each other. From business or whatever connection it was, it remained unclear to both groups. But their great grandfathers had long promised each other to join the families through the sacred vows of a wedding. What prolonged the agreement was the lack of heirs on each side, until their generation, that is. His father did not have any siblings, nor Yakov’s, the previous head of the Russian Mafia, and being wed to a different family means leaving the group to be a part of the other and considering their circumstances, no one would be left to lead either family if one of them were to honor their father’s words. And so the idea of prolonging the agreement was once again embraced, given solely to the following generation to fulfill. 

Which brought them to their current engagement. His older sister, Mari, will be left to replace his father as pretense. And him, as an Omega, was expected to marry the Russian Mafia’s heir, to honor each of their family’s words. And what perfect timing it was, for them to finally be able to play the role of their previous generations oaths and gain something in return. The French had started to move, and a smart one even. Planting moles on groups, destroying them from the inside. They have made their intention clear, to claim everything till only the French remains. As they believe it should be, taking multitude of groups to their downfalls. But it would take an idiot to not notice someone in your family leaking confidential information; the hard part is dragging out who. Harder it if it was someone trusted in the family. Given the reality of the situation, they have to act fast or the damage will only escalate further than fixable. 

Yuuri breathed out his building frustration as he continued, “It’s not exactly uncommon to have moles lingering on every family, and the ceremony will be used as a guise to finally rid of ours.” 

Both Russian already have a clear understanding of the Japanese’s situation. The heavy burden of being betrayed by people you have trusted and included in the family. The Mafia is relatively attached to those in their family; after all, it was never easy to get in. As hard as it was to get out, _Gods, if you can_. 

“We have put the rule not to bring any weapons during the ceremony, and the attack will most likely occur after the ceremony ends.” 

“And how are you so sure about that?” Yuri questioned his certainty as his idiot brother only seem to want and listen to everything being said. 

Yuuri moved his right hand to meet the cup that was served for him to play with the edges, “Only our right hands will be carrying weapons during the ceremony, both will be positioned next to us, shielding us of any possible attacks.” 

He paused for a bit and continued on after meeting his eyes, moving as fast to Victor’s and deciding to face the older instead, “The most vulnerable time to take action would be after the exchange of _sake_. As we will be closing the ceremony by offering _sakaki_ to the Gods. Unbeknownst to the group, the entire shrine was remodeled as for the walls to reflect any form of metal. For the same reason all the guests are required to wear the traditional _yukata_ , devoid of any unnecessary adornment.” 

Both Russians delved into the information being thrown to them as Yuuri continued, “Only those in position will be inside the shrine during the entire ceremony. And once the offering is done, the door will be opened once again. And that’s most likely any attack will ensue.” 

Victor was the one to raise his doubts this time, questioning his _fiancé_ , “And how are you so sure none of those in position are gonna make a move? Surely a high possibility one of them leading the traitors had crossed your mind?” 

Yuuri blinked once, his long eyelashes fluttering on his face as he drew the cup close to his lips before answering Viktor, “Of course.” 

He inhaled the sake’s aroma first before putting his lips on the cup to sip, “But even in such circumstances, being surrounded entirely by the most loyal between the two families, even a barely trained dog would know not to act rash.” 

And God knows Yuri‘s heart almost stopped as he watched those lips get even wetter from the sake. _This man might as well be sin itself_ , Yuri thought. 

“We are to both act accordingly the moment the other side takes action.” Yuuri continued. 

They both but nodded in response. 

“And it will be, to my best wishes, not to kill them on the spot unnecessarily.” Yuuri followed through before putting the cup down on the table once again. 

Interrogation is needed, of course. And it would be best to at least let one of the traitors live to fish out the one holding the collar. Although considering the situation, it will surely be easier to shoot anyone appearing to break the calm. But the future of the family should also come first. And they all know what the best course of action to assure everything will be resolved. 

Finally seeming to come to an agreement, both families decides it will be best to put everything as planned and discuss further their actions individually in preparation for any disturbance during the upcoming ceremony. 

“Can I have a moment with Yuuri, if possible?” 

A single nod was given to his peers before the two betrothed was left in the room. 

There were a few minutes of nothing but silence until Viktor decided to break it. 

“Yuuri.” He called longingly as he stared at the man in front of him, deeper this time. Deeper than the watch he was giving him the entire time they were in the room with everyone. 

Yuuri did but spare him a glance, tilting his head sideways to avoid his eyes. 

And for all the Gods in the world, Viktor knows how much he waited for this moment. For this exact moment to finally see his beloved once again. To finally touch him after all those years of longing, those years of barely hanging to nothing but a few exchange of letters that can be counted by one hand. For everything they both had to endure for their own families, for holding back their desires to not meet each other far too long. And how willingly he can give everything up right this moment but he knows it’s not what Yuuri would want. How much he will fight for everything he had to before he can be exactly right where he is right now. 

This was the moment he had been wanting since forever. Ever since they first met as simply no other but Viktor and Yuuri, not the leaders of their family that shoulder the life of thousands, that solely lives to lead their groups, that is expected to do everything right. 

He stretched his hand forward to meet Yuuri’s, placing his on top of the other’s. “Yuuri, _lyubov moya_.” 

This time, Yuuri met his eyes willingly; his own softening as tears starts to form and crumble his strong façade. 

“I can’t, Viktor..”, he whispered as his lips trembled, seemingly welcoming the tears about to fall, his hands trembling on Viktor’s grasp. 

Viktor did nothing but tightened his grip on his hands, lifting it up to kiss his knuckles before giving him a knowing smile. He leaned forward and kissed Yuuri’s forehead, the bridge of his nose, the tip, dragging his lips slowly to meet his. 

But Yuuri struggled to free himself from his hold, catching his breath he was unconsciously holding. 

“Viktor, they will smell you on me. We can’t.. I can’t.”, he struggled to find his composure as he begged the older to stop. 

But his pleas fell into deaf ears as Viktor but pulled him by the arm, strong enough for both of them to end at Viktor’s side of the table, gentle enough to assure he landed on his chest. Yuuri could hear Viktor’s heartbeat and his smell was engulfing him completely. His inner omega not wanting anything but to bare and submit to his alpha, his alpha. 

_My Alpha._

The thought alone was enough to make him whimper in need, with Viktor releasing more of his pheromones to answer his needs. He heard a low growl as Viktor shifted a bit to nip on his neck lovingly. 

Yuuri knows what he wants, what he needs. But he also knows what he has to do. What he’s supposed to do. And letting his inner omega take control isn’t what they both need right now. 

His resolve wavered once again after feeling Viktor’s tongue gently lick his scent gland, his hot breath sending added pleasure to Yuuri as it hits his skin repeatedly, as if demanding him to submit. He grabbed on Viktor’s suit, wanting to push him away and spare himself from all of this but his arm won’t cooperate, only doing something as far as grabbing Viktor’s collar. 

Viktor lifted his face and he whimpered from the loss of contact on his scent gland as Viktor went back to giving his face gentle kisses, “Let them smell me on you.” 

“Fuck, I want you to smell of me everywhere, Yuuri.”, Viktor kept on kissing his face everywhere, nibbling lightly on the tip of his upper lip before indulging himself into a full kiss.

Yuuri grabbed his collar tighter as he returned the kiss, deepening it every chance he gets, pushing himself further into Viktor’s arms, letting all his thoughts freely as he opened his lips to further give entrance to Viktor’s demanding tongue. And they both submitted to the pleasure of each other, tasting each other’s tongue hungrily, as if tomorrow wouldn’t welcome them anymore if they don’t savour each other. Viktor was the first to pull out, catching his breath, looking hungrily at Yuuri, his pupils dilated and his pheromones carrying the hint of arousal. 

And Yuuri could not care less anymore, as he once again smacked his lips against Viktor’s, sloppily nipping his bottom lip and Viktor but slightly groaned. He put his arms on Yuuri’s waist, pushing him further into his body, screaming to deny each other even the littlest possible gap their bodies could have. They reveled on each other’s warmth, demanding anymore contact they can possibly find. They kissed, longer than both of them wanted to, intended to. But neither of them cared. They were lost in their own world.

_Their world._

It was theirs, and no one will be allowed except the two. Because they have given everything to the outside world, and this, this only world they share, will remain as theirs. No matter what they have to do. No matter what they have to confront. No matter what they have to overcome. No matter what the consequence they have to face after giving in to a few minutes of pleasure. 

_Because it’s the only thing they both know they can never give up on._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obsessed with Katsuki Yuuri, thank you very much.

_It’s happening._

Yuuri is still on a bit of a haze as he tries to absorb everything that’s going on around him. The previous day was just as eventful, finally meeting the Russian family he will be a part of. And there was his little escapade with Viktor, which didn’t fail to raise eyebrows of their comrades, friends and family alike. Everyone had a questioning gaze as they slipped outside the room smelling strongly of each other. He was even cornered and questioned by Phichit harshly, which in itself was very rare considering his best friend was always supportive of his decision. Regardless of how crude and rash it might be, he always believed Phichit will be backing him up, as he had proved multiple times throughout the years they spent growing up together. The Thai man was concerned with how things are progressing, wanting none but the safety of him and his family as one wrong move might give them away and cause unimaginable chaos.

He sighed as he recalled how idiotic his decision was, for letting his emotions take over and get the best of him. _Yes_ , he enjoyed every second of what transpired between him and Viktor, but he knew as well how it will come and bite back at them. He was a male omega expected to lead a pack, as his sister Mari at a young age was discovered unable to conceive, barren and sterile. His father deemed him fit to be next in line, to continue on the family legacy regardless of his secondary gender. His father believed it was time to change the rules, to go past beyond the boundaries that limit their growth. But it was never an easy task to suddenly bend the norm the people lived and followed for ages. Which brought them to decide on keeping the new _kumicho_ a secret between those in position, only to be divulged when the claim calls for it.

He was an omega born in a family of alphas, which raised multitude of questions alone. He was an omega in a den of _yakuza_ filled with powerful Alphas. Alphas that sees omegas as nothing but for breeding purposes, whores that live solely to serve those in power, toys they can discard away without a second thought. And he was expected to lead those people, to control those that see him as barely even human. But he wanted to believe, he wanted to believe his father’s words that he can. He wanted to believe that _he can_. He wanted to show everyone what he was worth, wanted to prove how wrong those scornful eyes that hovered judgment on his family when the decision of him being the next head was introduced.

“Are you sure everything’s okay, Yuuri?” Phichit questioned his overwhelming silence as he fixed the edges of his _Uchikake_.

He let out a sigh he didn’t know he was holding that seemed to worry his friend more, giving him a concerned and thorough look.

“You know my offer still stands if you happen to consider changing your mind about this whole set-up.”

Yuuri gave his friend a smirk considering his idea.

Phichit fumbled further with the hems, noting every possible wrinkle that was evidently non-existent, “It wouldn’t be so bad. Us, running away to somewhere far away, living simple lives day by day, raising all the hamsters we can get and maybe add a few dogs.”

He paused for a second before adding,“…As long as they are trained not to eat my babies.”

Yuuri giggled at the thought of living his life surrounded by hamsters and dogs. It didn’t sound that bad. Especially not when he can live and be carefree with someone he trust and loves so much. It wasn’t such a bad idea, _no_.

“I’m serious, Yuuri. Whatever decision you make, I will always be taking your side. Hell, we can murder all the guests right now before running away, just say the magic word.” Phichit flashed him an evil grin as he watch Yuuri absorb the idea he proposed.

He laughed and pulled his best friend for a hug, not caring if his wedding kimono Phichit prepared carefully gets wrinkled in the process. He wanted to express his adoration and gratefulness to the one person who he can rely on always. He mumbled a sweet thank you and something along the lines of ‘ _What will I do without you_ ’ that the Thai man returned with an affectionate laugh.

Phichit held his hand tightly as he led him all the way to the enclosed shrine prepared for their wedding ceremony, throwing unnecessary jokes here and there in attempt to calm Yuuri’s, and possibly his own nerve in the process. Everyone was, but waiting for the bride’s appearance, situated on each corner of their respective family’s side. The room’s atmosphere too heavy to consider a wedding will take place in a few minutes, coupled with the occasional grunts and whispers of the guests once the door opened to welcome the _hanayome_.

Viktor was properly seated on the innermost part of the room, in _seiza_ together with Otabek as they both waited patiently for Yuuri to take his place next to him and formally face the monk in charge of solemnizing their vows. Viktor was wearing the traditional _montsuki_ , compromised with _haori_ and _hakama_ that contrast the pure whiteness of his _Uchikake and_ _tsunokakushi_. They glanced at each other for a second, as Viktor took his hand from Phichit to help sit him beside.

They followed the most traditional _Shinto_ -style wedding, exchanging nuptial cups for _san san ku do_. _S_ _an_ means three and _ku_ means _nine_. So _san san ku do_ means three, three, and nine. Viktor and Yuuri drank _sake_ three times, from three different-sized sake cups called _sakazuki_. In their exchanging cups, they are symbolically exchanging their marriage vows. Next, their parents also take sips, with Yuri acting as the sole representative for Viktor’s side, sealing the bond between the two families. Each person takes three sips of sake from each of three cups. The first three sips represent the three couples; the second three sips represent the flaws of hatred, passion, and ignorance; and the last three sips represent freedom from the three flaws. They closed the ceremony with symbolic offerings of small tree twigs to the Gods, after exchanging their own vows.

The newlyweds are expected to move to a different room, in respect to their guests expected to hand their gifts and money wrapped in small, beautifully decorated paper packets, which also signals both side to prepare for any threat. The door was slid open slowly by Phichit and Otabek as they are expected to shield the two from any possible harm, before the couple gets the chance to fully stand from their sitting positions.

Yuuri caught a glint in the corner of his eyes as he fixed his attention on the wall behind the monk’s shoulder, reaching over Viktor’s head to push him back down, “Get down!”, he yelled as he felt a familiar graze of something sharp on his right arm, his headpiece falling against the floor from his sudden movement.

The room’s tranquility was disturbed in a mere second as they survey the direness of the situation. People started moving here and fro, as familiar faces start to rush forward to the couple.  

“Yuuri, are you okay?” Viktor and Phichit asked him in resonance as they watch the officiate bleed out from a bullet wound that struck him right through the chest.

Yuuri moved immediately to meet his family, “ _Nee-san_ , take mother and father to the safe house, I will come personally to get you once everything has been settled.”

Mari but gave him a slight nod in agreement, eyeing as to command him to stay safe and unharmed as he squeezed his younger brother’s arm demanding an answer.

Yuuri smiled at her and she took it as her queue to leave.

“Phichit, go with them and take Minami with you, make sure my family will be safe.”

Phichit threw him a disapproving glance and choose not to make any move, claiming his position next to him as his rightful place.

“Now.” He commanded both men demanding no further argument, as both hesitantly moved towards the other exit to follow his family to safety.

Watching as the chaos ensue, with more of the _yakuza_ men entering the shrine to guide out and ensure the safety of all those in position within the family, Yuri reflexively situated himself by Yuuri’s left side, with Viktor covering the right, ready to assault any minute. Another glint of metal reflected on both sides of the wall as the air around them started to smoke. _Sleeping gas_ , they thought as the three men covered their noses with the hanging sleeves of their traditional wears.

As they made their way through the door, Viktor tried to pull Yuuri by the waist closer to him but he was out of his grasp as Yuuri pulled the younger Yuri by the arm and flipped the underside of his kimono at the same time, reaching for a knife attached to a garter belt, aiming at the looming presence in front of them Yuri barely noticed. Yuuri threw out his knife in time as they heard another silenced gunshot, and he could hear the older guy click his tongue as he shoved him to Viktor’s arms. The gas was starting to tear his eyes up and they should get out as soon as possible but Yuuri thinks otherwise, as he went forward to meet the falling figure of the one he darted his knife at. Viktor was fast to act, as he grabbed onto Yuuri’s arm and pulled them close to him, the older Yuuri trying to struggle free from Viktor but he was evidently stronger and only but tightened his grip on both of them as he dragged them outside effortlessly.

They were met outside by a wheezing Phichit, sweat beading on his forehead as if he ran a full marathon and Yuri but spared him a glance before starting to cough his lungs out. Yuuri was quick to snag his arm away from Viktor’s grasp and the older did not took it so well. His annoyance can be seen through his face with his eyebrows furrowed deep against each other as he turns to face Yuuri once more. He was obviously upset with the rash action Yuuri went with while they were inside. As much as he understands the eagerness of finally dragging out the mole in his family, it was still dangerous to move alone, especially with all the chaos.

Viktor was about to beat the silence to reprimand him but Yuuri thrashed him to it, “Was the one outside caught? There’s another two inside and I’m pretty sure I hit a vital spot to ensure one won’t be moving anytime soon. I need to get back inside to catch the other.” He muttered continuously without even sparing a second to breathe.  

Viktor sighed heavily as he grabbed Yuuri’s arm once again, stopping his figure as he turned around, dead set on getting back inside once again, not taking into consideration anything but what he decided on.

“Yuuri, it’s not safe to go back in there. At least not now.” Viktor argued, his voice possessing a hint of annoyance.

Yuuri ignored his ministrations as he tried to shake his arm free from the hold constraining him. He was muttering incoherently and paying his surroundings little to, no mind. Focused on nothing but stepping inside the enclosed shrine.

Viktor pulled his arm hard this time, adding more command in his voice before calling out with absolute, “Yuuri.”

Yuuri tensed for a second but met his gaze straight away, “I have to go, Viktor.”

Viktor sighed once more with the stubbornness of his lover; _husband now_ ; sure he understands how dire the situation is. But it’s also clear that it will be much more dangerous if they start acting by emotion. They have little to no clue on how many the attackers are, if there really is only three, or some others are hiding yet to reveal themselves. He tried to soften his voice and release calming pheromones for his omega, “I promise you we will catch them, my men will work with you, too. So please don’t just throw your life away as if it’s nothing.”

“I’m not throwing it away, Viktor; I’m simply doing my responsibility as _kumicho_.” Yuuri asserted as the scent of distress and anger radiates from him.

His stubbornness was one of the reasons he fell in love with Yuuri, but he never thought it’s something that will be an undermining point in their current situation. He, himself is struggling to just carry the man in front of him and lock him in his room till he’s sure it’s safe enough to move again. His inner alpha was screaming to protect and shelter his mate. And Yuuri with his stubbornness is just making it harder for him.

Phichit interrupted the tension between the two, heaving a huge amount of air into his lungs before exclaiming, “I was able to catch the one who shot first, I saw him trying to sneak out of the garden while everyone pretty much was doing the opposite.”

“But it’s not just him, Phichit, we can’t just let the others go.” Yuuri argued.

“I get your point Yuuri, but Viktor’s right. We can’t just act rashly and just to come out with nothing.”

Yuuri was about to pose another argument but Viktor seized him, noticing a faint redness on his right arm, right exactly where his kimono seemed to have a narrow slit. He placed his palm over to touch the fabric, only to be met by wetness. “Yuuri, what’s this?”

Yuuri hissed with the contact and brushed him away, “I was grazed by the bullet earlier, nothing serious.”

“A graze wound wouldn’t bleed this much, Yuuri.” Viktor voiced out as concern and worry started to appear on his face. He lifted Yuuri’s sleeves and had to hold his anger, his inner Alpha demanding him to kill the person responsible for hurting his mate. His arm was covered with streaks of blood, hidden behind the thick fabric of his _kimono,_ coming from an obvious bullet wound buried into his skin _._ The bullet doesn’t seem to have hit his bones but he wasn’t an expert on this, so he barely can tell as it was pretty close to it. He winced at the possibility it might have damaged Yuuri’s bone and immediately reverted his attention to Phichit with a stern look, “I’ll bring him inside, handle everything else here.”

The alpha in Phichit wasn’t very pleased at how another _alpha_ commanded him but he refused to submit to his instincts as he released but a silent growl before nodding in assurance.

Yuuri let himself be dragged down back to his room reluctantly, since the other’s hold was too strong for him to fight. In tow was their group’s private doctor Viktor ordered to follow as they met in the hallways, the man obviously rushing outside to discern the sudden cause of turmoil. The man took the bullet out of his arm after examining the deepness of the wound with his surgical clippers, without warning or any form of antiseptic while Viktor watch quietly from the side. Yuuri refused to show any form of emotion and pain, as the doctor stitched him up, feeling the intensity of Viktor’s stares digging daggers into him. He doesn’t have the time to argue with Viktor nor he has the time to sit around like this to be pampered and taken care of from a mere bullet that didn’t even hit any vital spot, especially not when everything is already within his reach. He needs to be outside, and he needed to do it now.

The doctor was almost done bandaging his arm when a knock followed by the sliding of his door broke the silence in the room. Phichit went inside, his calm face in disagreement with his scent filled mixed with anger and blood, “We got two of them, Yuuri. The other one was killed after a fit of struggling. Your orders?”

“I’ll deal with them.” Yuuri answered him entirely void of emotion.

And Phichit knew what he had to do, responding with nothing but a light nod before exiting the room.

He bent forward to stand himself up and gestured for the doctor to leave as well, slipping off the heavy garment he had used for the ceremony, leaving only his blood-stained _nagajuban_ before readily retiring from his room. Viktor snatched his hand to clutch, “You don’t have to do this right now, Yuuri.” His eyes pleading him to stay and listen, knowing full well the dangers still lurking once he steps outside.

Yuuri jerked away from his hold, enough of an answer for the both of them as he continued to pave his way outside. He can’t let all of their efforts go to waste. Asserting all the damage after most of their routes and goods were blocked and obstructed for months was serious business. Their group lost a lot of people in the process, profits and the like. And whatever damage control they’re manning was but a temporary solution, slowly crumbling the foundation of their group. He needs everything resolved no later than now, he needs answers and he will get every single thing one way or the other.

He stopped his tracks after reaching the jarring door of the basement, glad that Viktor did not dare to follow him all the way after glancing behind. A tall man in his mid-30’s, dark skinned and well-built was already waiting for him at the entrance, opening the door for him as he followed through inside to arrange a scope of torture materials in the table situated just in front of the men tied down to their seats pinned hardly against the wall.

He didn’t need to think hard on what to pick among all the items in front of him, he wanted everything done fast with definite assurance of success. He picked a bundle of _Haloperidol_ and _chlorpromazine_ _-_ filled syringe, an antipsychotic medication used to induce restlessness and Parkinson’s type symptoms. With the latter used to induce grogginess, sedation, and (in high doses) vegetative state. He signaled the taller man to remove the piece of cloth tied around their heads to cover their eyes, all violently trying to free of their restraints till they become aware of the presence watching them.  

Yuuri expressed his annoyance with a _tsk_. He moved closer to the mid, directing the edge of the syringe needle on the man’s neck, a millimeter away from touching his skin. “We’ll do this fast and you will cooperate.”

The man hissed at him, “You think I will submit to an omegan _whore_ like you? You can torture me for a life time or kill me just as fast but I will never bow down to a _bitch_.“

Yuuri tightened his grip on the syringe, a bit of its content dribble against the man’s skin, easily finding its way down further on the insides of his shirt. “That’s fine,” he assured the man as he closed the remaining distance of the syringe from the man’s neck, only needing a simple push to drive the man to bouts of insanity in a few seconds.

The man tensed up a bit but continued on with his ramblings, “What? Can’t even spare a few minutes to do your duties? Can’t wait to have your _Russian_ faggot _fuck_ your _ass-pussy_ apart?” He sniggered before adding, “Oh wait, he already did yesterday!”

Yuuri pushed the needle on his neck and emptied the content without halting before landing a punch on his temples. The man was obviously shocked from the sudden blow, his nose bleeding as he spat out sarcastically, “You’re such a great omega, _Yuuri-oyabun_ , opening your legs for everyone.”

He landed another punch on the man’s temples before stabbing another dose of drug in his neck. The man was groaning in pain, his drool starting to foam at the corners of his mouth as Yuuri grabbed another syringe, moving to focus on the man on his left after kicking the previous on his stomach that barely elicited anything than a long groan, the drug obviously taking effect faster than it should.

“It was Isamu- _honbucho.”_

Before Yuuri could force the needle deep into his skin, the man already mumbled out nervously, shaking down to his toes. He stared at the shivering figure in front of him, unbefitting of a _yakuza_. He looked young, probably close to Yuri and Minami’s age and Yuuri remembers this was one was a new recruit, only started a few weeks ago for the sole reason of paying his own family’s debt.

His lips were trembling and Yuuri was sure the boy had already wet his pants, “It was _So-honbucho_ , he promised to clear all of my debts if we kill you!” The boy was alternating between his pleas and crying, his face contorted in an ugly fashion, “Please.. _Yuuri-sama_ , my family needs- “

Yuuri jolted as he heard a gunshot landing on the boy’s forehead, killing him instantly. He tried to glance at the only person responsible for killing the guy but he felt a familiar coldness suddenly prodding the back of his head.

“ _So-honbucho_ was right, _Yuuri-sama_. _Whores_ will be _whores_.” The man barely whispered, prodding the gun deeper.

Yuuri raised both his hands in surrender, tilting and baring his neck a bit in an act of submission, “ _Alpha_ ,” he called out as he released a wave of dizzying pheromones  with the heaviness of lust and yearning. He felt the man behind him stiffened once his scent hit the alpha’s nose, and that was all the chance Yuuri needed as he bent his body low, twisting to his left, elbowing the man’s middle side. The man groaned from the pain, his senses a blur from the sudden intrusion of an omega’s pheromones begging to be mated, his pupils half dilated as an evidence of trying to fight his instincts taking over. Yuuri knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against the man if he let himself get taken over his alpha instincts but he also knows it would be far more difficult to fight the man if he was in a healthy, sane rational mental state considering the difference in their body build. Using his omegan scent was the best option he could think of, and surprisingly worked better than he thought.

The man reached out to grab him as Yuuri moved to the table in front of them, grabbing the closest possible weapon he can use, but the man was faster and had longer limbs. He pulled Yuuri and threw him on the floor, his chest heaving up and down as he tried to balance himself from where he was standing. Yuuri groaned as he fell on his injured arm, pain coursing throughout his body but he tried to stand up otherwise.

The man grabbed on his hair and lifted him up, Yuuri wincing from the pain as he latch his left hand on the man’s wrist as if trying to lessen the pain on his head as he’s being lifted up. “You fucking slut,” the man spat out.

He could barely feel his right arm as the numbness from the sudden pain of hitting the floor slowly take over. He gripped his hold tighter on the man’s wrist, trying to shoulder more of his weight as he lifted his right leg and bent them against their bodies. He pushed and begged for his right arm to move, even a second will do. He reached for the small knives enclosed in his garter belt, everything visible as he lifted the side of his _nagajuban,_ taking one of the knives and aiming directly at the man’s throat. He shoved hard as he felt the skin open up to him, the man opening his mouth in surprise at the suddenness of everything. Yuuri trusted the blade deeper and twisted, the blood spurting from the man’s neck, further staining his already blood ridden wear.

They both slumped to the floor, the man’s weight towering over Yuuri as he struggled to pull the knife from his throat. Yuuri watched as the man’s pupils rolls in the back of his head, his last hitch of breath escaping his mouth. Yuuri shoved his body away before it slumps against his own, getting back on his feet as he grabbed the discarded gun. He looked over the man that was still tied and pinned against the wall. He was still groaning, his drool already created a pool of wetness in his shirt down to his pants. His pupils were switching between dilated and deadpan. The pheromones he released earlier evidently affected his already drugged senses.

Yuuri scowled as he shot the man in disgust. _Once_. _Twice_. _Thrice_.

He ignored the slight trembling of his fingers as he moved to exit the basement. He had his answer, and _God_ knows how much he wants insanity to take over him. It had always been at the end of their tongues and admittedly, they refused to acknowledge the possibility. It was Isamu, the headquarters’ chief, subordinate to their senior advisor. The man taking care of the family’s main office and logistics. The same man he considered an uncle, a part of his own family, someone he looked up to while he was younger.  He admired how the man handled his authority, his dominance and power. He was the same person that guided and directed Yuuri through the world of _Yakuza,_ the person he readily gave his trust.

“Yuuri! What happened?!”, Phichit shouted and tried to corner him as they crossed paths in the hallways.

Yuuri ignored his friend and bursts open the _fusuma_ sliding doors as he walked through the innermost part of the _washitsu_ , headed for the familiar face of an elder in his late 50’s. He held his gun on Isamu’s forehead, earning him gasps and murmur from the other guests, Russian and Japanese alike he never paid any notion to.

“Why?” Yuuri questioned him, his voice distant and apathetic.

Isamu flinched for a second but regained his composure just as fast, he straightened his body and locked eyes with Yuuri, “You’re an Omega, _Yuuri-sama_. And omegas cannot lead. “

Yuuri was positive he had the older man’s support. _Oh_ , how blinded he was, from the respect and adoration he held for this man. All the counsel, suggestions and guidance he showered Yuuri, he valued and treasured. Isamu was also one of the few highly in favor of tying the two Mafia families. Encouraging him from the sidelines and reassuring the other _Kanbus_ of the limitless possibilities and gain after the union.   _He was stupid_ ; stupid enough to think that anyone beside his own family will support him in being the next head. And he swears to all the Gods and devils alike, he will carve this deliberately to the deepest part of his being.

“Too bad you won’t live to see it happen,” Yuuri declared as he tightens his grip on the gun before pulling the trigger.

Silence echoed through the room as Yuuri wipe the blood off his face with his already stained sleeves. The thin walls and _tatami_ now splattered with angry bits of red. He turned around to leave and was faced with the questioning look of Phichit, brows furrowed in obvious disagreement.

“I want all men under him disposed of by tonight,” he ordered Phichit without even sparing him a glance as he stormed outside the room.

Yuuri felt all the strain, stress, anxiety and pain overwhelm his body the moment he was out of the door. He can feel his body shivering and the tears warning to fall any second. He can clearly feel the numbing and piercing pain on his right arm, the throbbing and pounding of his head and the wild thumping of his heart. He can feel his breath hitching as he tried to muffle the oncoming sobs, his body shook violently and his legs threatened to fail in supporting his entire weight.  

A pair of strong arms found its way to support him before his legs completely gave out. A familiar musky scent accompanied by a strong smell of cardamom with a hint of cinnamon reached his nostrils. He inhaled more of the familiar scent as the strong arms lifted and carried him up. “Yuuri, _zoloste_ ,” Viktor whispered in his ear as he moved his lips to damp a kiss on his forehead.

Yuuri focused on inhaling more of Viktor’s scent; burying his face against the man’s chest as he let himself be carried to a room he can’t be bothered to recognize whose. Viktor laid him carefully onto the futon spread out on the floor, his fingers finding their way to smooth out his wet hair from sweat and blood. Viktor attempted to get up, his aim to get some towels and clean Yuuri up and his apparent reopened wound. But Yuuri grabbed him by the hand to cease.

“We need to clean you up, _lyubov moya_. I won’t be gone long, “he assured Yuuri as he gently tap the hand stopping him.

Yuuri denied his request as he tightened his grip, making an effort to sit and wincing after having to use his injured arm to support himself up. Viktor hurriedly positioned himself to help him, Yuuri forced himself to his knees, using Viktor’s added support as he pushed his injured arm more to its limit to close the gap between them. He crashed his lips on Viktor’s; leaning his entire weight to the other’s body. He hungrily nipped and bit Viktor’s upper and bottom lip, alternating between the two as he breathed heavily through his nose. Viktor hesitantly returned the kisses, not wanting to hurt his mate any further. Yuuri’s trembling fingers found its way to his suit, hastily unbuttoning the small studs keeping it close.    

Viktor pulled away from the kiss to stop and hold Yuuri’s trembling hands, “Yuuri, we can’t. You’re hurt. “

Yuuri clenched his hand in Viktor’s hold; he whimpered and bumped his forehead against Viktor’s, settling down for a second to sigh deeply. He purred and resumed nibbling on Viktor’s lower lip, licking it once before biting hard to draw blood.  Viktor groaned and tried to lick the blood off his own, but Yuuri smacked their lips together again, forcing his tongue inside Viktor’s mouth. Yuuri explored every corner of the inside forcefully, climbing his way onto Viktor’s lap and grinding headily. Viktor tried to pull away again; his inner alpha torn between caring and indulging his mate. Yuuri deepened the kiss further, not letting him go for a second. He could feel Yuuri’s drool slipping at the corner of his lips as he abandoned himself to lust. His pheromones were coated with the heavy scent of lust and hunger.  

Yuuri pulled away for a second to catch his breath, panting heavily as Viktor watch and admire his disheveled and wrecked look. His hair was all over the place, his face glistened with beads of sweat, lips red and swollen from all the deep kisses and the sleeves of his _kimono_ was slipping off his shoulder. Viktor felt a low growl rumble in his chest as he felt his own arousal flood his whole body. He let out another growl as Yuuri gave him a knowing smirk, grinding deep on his lap, he felt him clench his muscles as Yuuri felt his growing erection. Viktor moved his hand inside Yuuri’s _kimono,_ reaching for his fully erect member but Yuuri pushed his chest hard as he landed on his back against the _tatami_ floor. Yuuri stared down at him with dilated eyes fully blown with lust, his omega pheromones mixing well with his own; the smell of his slick blending perfectly with the two. The air was heavy with the scent of sex and arousal, Viktor could feel Yuuri’s wetness dampening down through his own pants. He shifted a bit to position himself better and Yuuri met his movements with another grind straight through his erection. _Fucking tease_ , Viktor thought to himself.

Viktor tried to move his hands again to place on Yuuri’s hips, the younger stopping his ministration yet again. Yuuri slid the front edges of his own _kimono_ to his side, reaching for his own underwear to tear and finally free his own throbbing erection. He straddled Viktor’s chest as he moved forward, leaving a trail of wetness on his suit as he demanded entrance for his cock in Viktor’s mouth. Viktor couldn’t help but grin at Yuuri’s debauch deeds. He kissed the tip of Yuuri’s cock when the younger impatiently pressed it against his lips once more, before fully opening his mouth to accept the intruder. Yuuri softly brushed his fingers through Viktor’s hair, smiling down on Viktor to show his approval. Viktor hummed in response, sending vibrations on Yuuri’s cock which the younger obviously enjoyed as he moaned contentedly. Viktor tried to take him deeper in his mouth and Yuuri gladly obliged, grabbing his hair roughly in time with the sudden thrust of his hips. He felt himself choke as he grabbed onto Yuuri’s thighs for assistance, the latter only urging himself to further ram his hips, faster and deeper every thrust. Yuuri’s slick was leaking and dribbling down the tightly gripped hand resting on his thighs, blobs and bits smudging its way to the _tatami_ mats as Yuuri continue to thrust his hips aggressively. Viktor could feel himself lose the last bit of air in his lungs as he heaves hard through his nose; but he still pursed his lips a bit more against Yuuri’s cock as he tightened his grip even more on Yuuri’s thighs, sure to leave lasting bruises. He groaned to solely send more vibrations as he could feel Yuuri close to his climax. Yuuri shoved his hips forcefully in one last thrust, stifling the loud moan escaping his throat as he reaches his orgasm; shivering violently as he emptied his release in Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor hummed and swallowed Yuuri’s come before opening his mouth to free the still twitching cock. He lapped on the tip before giving it another kiss. Yuuri was still shivering from the aftermath of his orgasm, his legs weakening as his body threatens to give out. _And it did_. He felt his entire body go numb as his mind slowly blacks out. Viktor quickly sitting up to catch his limping figure.

“ _Ya lyubl_ yu tyebya,” he heard Viktor mumble softly before he lets his consciousness drift into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uchikake/ tsunokakushi – Traditional wedding kimono and headpiece  
> Montsuki – Traditional wedding attire for males  
> Nagajuban – kimono-like underrobe  
> Hanayome - Bride  
> Fusuma – rectangular panel acting as sliding doors  
> Washitsu – tradional Japanese style room  
> Kumicho/Oyabun – Family boss  
> Kanbu – The officers, executives adviser and lieutenants  
> So-honbucho – Headquarters chief 
> 
> The traditional Jap wed cred to Wiki bro.


	3. Chapter 3

 Yuuri groaned from the sudden and severe debilitating pain that coursed through his temples and the back of his head, roaming down to his neck. He could feel his eyes water as he tried to squeeze them back shot to hide from the sudden wave of pain. His entire body felt heavy, a continuous throbbing and burning sensation penetrates and dulls the little bit of strength left in him. He swallowed back the unwelcomed twinge of nausea threatening to rise in his throat. He could feel his ragged breathing and the sweltering heat emanating from his skin, his teeth chattering despite how hot he feels. His body shivered from time to time; unsure whether it was from his overheating body or the bouts of coldness creeping up his system occasionally. His consciousness was going back and forth as he tried to fight and stay awake.

 _I don’t have time for this_ , Yuuri thought as he pushed himself to sit up with sheer willpower alone. He grunts as his body refused to obey him, his muscles aching tremendously and his head pounding fiercely. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly as unconsciousness seems to overtake him once more.

Yuuri can barely focus as he hears the careful sliding of the door; he tried to direct his gaze at the figure pacing real slow towards him, trying his utmost to discern visually the individual in his half-conscious state. His entire body relaxed as he breathed in the musky scent infused with cardamom and hints of cinnamon, letting the pleasantness of the familiar scent drown his fever-addled brain as he felt the corners of his futon shift to carry another’s weight.

“Yuuri, _lyubuv moya_ ,” Viktor breathed in his ear fondly as he palm and threaded away the hair sticking on his forehead. He could hardly consider the small smile forming in Viktor’s lips as he brushed and damps a quick kiss on his brows creased hardly in pain. Yuuri felt strong arms enclosing and showering his shivering body with comforting warmth as his whole weight was lifted. He whimpered in content and instinctively buried his face against Viktor’s chest. Viktor was softly mumbling reassuring words in Russian he can barely recognize from the agonizing pain his entire body was putting him through as they strode outside.

Even in his feverish and almost delirious state, Yuuri can faintly smell the strong scent of blood and vaguely glimpse at the bodies lying unconscious on the floor as they paved through the hallways. He felt an uncontrollable and maddening shiver as they exited the house, the cold air outside hitting his fevered skin full force. Viktor tightened his hold on him; Yuuri can hardly distinguish anything as Viktor alternates between speaking Russian and English, cursing and switching to words of assurance in a matter of seconds.

Yuuri audibly breathed as he felt a warm blanket nestle his trembling body, followed by a soft, familiar touch grasping his hand. He tried to focus his listless and groggy eyes at the familiar figure in front. He knows that touch by heart, and he knew it was his mom. He felt her squeeze his hand, the same way she always do every time Yuuri was distraught and anxious over something. He felt her cold lips touch his forehead and his cheeks, murmuring ‘ _I love you’_ and ‘ _take care of my son’_ repeatedly. He felt the thrumming of Viktor’s chest as he answered his mom, and Yuuri wanted to, as well. He wanted to return the reassuring squeezes on his hands, wanted to return the affectionate _I love you’s_ , wanted to ask her what’s wrong, wanted to embrace her trembling figure as she cried. He wanted so badly to tell her everything will be alright, he wanted to tell her he will make everything okay but he couldn’t. He felt so weak. He tried to open his mouth but he could only feel his labored breathing, the constant throbbing in his head worsening the harder he tries.

He felt so weak and useless.

Yuuri felt so pathetic and guilty as he dizzyingly watched the retreating figure of his mom; roughly seeing his father and Mari by her side. He felt so empty and worthless.  

He couldn’t even find the strength to cry, couldn’t even stretch out an arm to stop them. He felt like a stranger in his own body that refused to follow his bidding. He could only helplessly stare as his blurring vision followed the figure of his family getting swallowed further into the darkness.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri groaned as he tried to open his eyes. The sharp, throbbing pain in his head and entire body is intensely coaxing his senses to abandon any thought of moving or getting up. He remembered feeling much worse before, not far from it but a little more tolerable. He shifted his body as slowly as possible, groaning every time a sudden wave of piercing headache tears his temples in a splitting manner. He tried to sit up, supporting his weight by holding on to the edge of the corner table. He scanned the room he’s in, the foreignness of everything muddling his already fatigued mind.

“You have to stay in bed, Yuuri,” the squeaking sound of the door opening carried the familiar voice of his best friend. He watched as Phichit slowly took approaching steps to his direction.

He rubbed his temples as he felt another surge of throbbing headache hit him before almost incoherently mumbling, “...Where?”

The bed creaked silently as Phichit took a sit next to him and started rubbing soothing circles on his back. Yuuri can vaguely recall the events in the few hours he was drifting from a state of conscious and unconsciousness. He can barely remember watching the crying figure of his mom, the warm hand squeezing his before a sudden darkness engulfed his entire family. His memories felt so far away and foreign. Yuuri felt another onslaught of sharp, throbbing headache that made him wince in pain. Phichit gave him a worried look, his brows furrowed in concern.

Yuuri could feel deep within his guts that something wasn’t right, his mind continue to process blurry images he can barely recollect. And he didn’t want to delay things further; he doesn’t want to rob himself off any information he’s supposed to know nor submit to his body begging him to rest. He wants to know, _he needs to know_. Yuuri gave his friend’s thigh a gentle squeeze, and Phichit knew it was time. So Yuuri listened as Phichit told him how everything went spiraling down a few hours after he collapsed from the wedding ceremony, he told him how the group was divided promptly between those who support him and those who want him dead. He listened as Phichit told him how his father took it upon himself to shoulder the chaos, to stand between the group and take everything down willingly with him. He listened as Phichit told him how Viktor and Yuri decided it was their duty to protect him, how they stood in the front lines to assure his safety. He listened all the while as Phichit told him how her parents decided it was for the best to entrust him to Viktor and flee to a safer place; how Phichit fondly described her parents taking off their own wedding rings and entrusting them to Viktor; how they made him promise to take care of their only son. He took everything as Phichit told him how he had to remain hooked to an IV for his repeated seizures in the long 14-hour flight to Russia, how he had been asleep for the next 24hours and how they currently lost all contact in Japan.

“I need to be with my family,” Yuuri stood abruptly after digesting the sudden wave of information, his knees giving up instantly; knocking him down on the floor.

Phichit rushed to his side, rubbing his back and releasing a wave of comforting pheromones to ease the stream of emotions coming from him, “Yuuri, don’t do this please.”

“Don’t touch me.” He snarled at his friend, his anger and frustration evident in his words.

He _tsked_ , “For god’s sake, Yuuri. The least we need right now is you acting like this!” Phichit peeved his annoyance, the Thai man visibly losing his own patience and composure.

He pushed himself up and shrugged the helping hands of his friend, “Like what, Phichit? You’re asking me to stay cooped up in a room on a country miles away from my family!”

“Yuuri…” Phichit tried to counter.

Yuuri scoffed as he lets the anger welling up get the better of him, “To get what? To get better? You think I can get better while my own group is in the middle of war? Not knowing any _fucking_ clue if my family is still alive?”

Phichit sighed, deep and pleading, “Yuuri, I know it’s hard. But please…”

He sneered at the seemingly mocking figure of his friend, “Please what, Phichit? I should be the one protecting my family, not the other way around!”

Phichit can hardly hold his own emotions in place, he understands the gravity of everything, _he does_. He completely does. He knows why his friend is acting the way he is, he knows he had all the right to get angry at him. He knew Yuuri would oppose his decision. But he was desperate, _they were desperate_. And Phichit knew that even if time turns back begrudgingly on its own, he will always make the same choice.

“Yuuri, we didn’t have a choice!” Phichit snarled back.

Yuuri laughed, scorning every bit of the statement his friend just related, “Don’t give me that.” He dismissed in a mocking manner as he added, “You had a choice, and you did _choose_.”

“You’re right.” Phichit sighed in a losing manner as he continued, “I had a choice.”

Yuuri watched the trembling figure of his friend, watched as the corner of his eyes glistened with oncoming tears. He watched as he clenched his hand so hard his knuckles turned white before he cried out, “I choose you, Yuuri.”

He stared back at his friend, the affirmation in his voice as he spoke trudged his heart with a slight pang. He cursed himself internally for taking out his anger on his friend, his own tears threatening to fall as he fought back the urge to hug him, “They need me, Phichit.” 

“You don’t even have any plans, Yuuri! You can’t just show up empty handed!”

Yuuri stood tall, numbing all the emotions and pain wrecking his system, “Still better than doing nothing.”

Phichit frowned, he will do anything to keep Yuuri safe. Not just because of the promise he made with Yuuri’s parents. Yuuri had long taken a special place in his heart, widely so. And he will stop at nothing to ensure his safety first, even if it meant hitting on his friend’s weakness, “Then put your family further in danger, Yuuri? Is that what you _really_ want?”

Yuuri visibly flinched.

“I know,” he replied weakly. Yuuri felt his heart racing and a choking sensation overtaking him as he yelled at his friend, “I know better than anyone else why everything is how it is!”

Yuuri knew he wasn’t anyone special; he was only one of the few privileged omegas born into a wealthy family. He had always been content, didn’t want any more for himself. He simply wanted to give back to the family who loved him wholeheartedly despite his shortcomings; despite being an _unwanted_ omega. And if that meant taking a dagger right through the chest, swallowing a thousand needles or walking into fire; he would do so in a heartbeat. He loved his family more than himself, more than his own desires or future. And if he being _kumicho_ is what they wish for, he will do so unwavering. But how the tides have turned; for his own selfishness had become his own downfall.

“I know everything is my fault! I know I should be the one dying and not my family! I should be the one, Phichit!”

He felt sobs rocking him and he felt scared. Yuuri knew that once he let his fear and anxieties consume him, he wouldn’t be able to pick himself back up. He was too afraid of breaking down. He thought he was ready for everything; convinced himself he was prepared for the worst. He felt the panic coursing through him as he watched the walls he built so hard crumble. Yuuri trembled, he felt weak and faint, he was sweating and breathing hard. He felt a twisting pain in his chest, coupled with a sudden feel of nausea. He could feel his hands tingling in numbness, his heart palpitating profusely with the fear of losing his mind.

“I should...” Yuuri breathed, he tried to suck in any ounce of air he could. He felt so helpless, restless and agitated. He felt fatigued, sluggish and physically drained. He couldn’t focus on anything beside his self-loathing; his feelings of worthlessness and guilt. He felt the ringing in his ears, his vision clouding with black spots, the heavy sweating of his suddenly cold skin and the squeezing ache in his chest. And he despised himself more, detesting the fact that he let unconsciousness took him.

  

* * *

 

 

Viktor watched the serene rise and fall of his mate’s chest. He succumbed to the calmness and tranquility of Yuuri’s relaxed expression. He tried to preserve in his memory every inch and corner of Yuuri’s face, basking in pure delight with the thought of seeing the same, peaceful face of his mate every morning. He sighed in contentment as he reached out to touch Yuuri’s face, reveling at the thought of simply touching and watching the sleeping face of his husband magically seem to take all his trouble and worries away.

“Mhm,” Yuuri purred and instinctively indulged himself in his touch. Viktor felt a twinge of happiness in his chest at the sight. He caressed his face lovingly, admiring the soft feel of Yuuri’s skin. The past few days had been really hard; they had to keep Yuuri sedated most of the time to calm his nerves and avoid multiple panic attacks. They had to keep a close watch over him as he tend to get violent, only to end up hurting himself in his fits of rage and agitation. Phichit almost broke down as well, the Thai man blaming himself for pushing the wrong buttons on Yuuri. He blamed himself hard for taking the easy way out; for not thinking about the weight of his words and pushing his friend to his limit in the process. But he also knew Yuuri needed him more than ever, and he needed Yuuri. He didn’t have the time to wallow in self-pity, not when his friend’s suffering was increased because of his own ignorance. He can hate himself later for all he wants, but Yuuri will always be his top priority. He took it upon himself to take responsibility, not leaving Yuuri’s side even for a minute. And Viktor was more than thankful, seeing how his mate was surrounded by people that loved and treasured him dearly.

Yuuri had greatly recovered, much to their desire. It was a slow, repeating process but sufficiently enough. His once deathly pale face had slowly returned to its natural color, the almost colorless and quivering lips of his had regained the natural pink plumpness. The fitful fever that burned his skin has left his body, the usual comforting warmth of his skin brought back accordingly.

Yuuri let out a displeased moan as Viktor withdraws the hand caressing his face, earning him a chuckle from the older man. Viktor watched Yuuri adoringly as he tried to open his eyes slowly, squinting and furrowing his brows in annoyance in an attempt to battle the sudden obtrusion of light in his eyes.

“Hey, sleeping beauty.”

“Viktor..?” Yuuri yawned and rubbed his eyes before trying to sit up. He could feel Viktor’s arm helping him up, “What time is it?”

Viktor willfully joined him on the bed, damping a kiss on his forehead before halting his hand from his seemingly endless eye-rubbing, “Almost six in the evening, love. Do you want me to get you something to eat?”

He let out another yawn before inhaling the cool, musky scent of his Alpha. The thought of eating something didn’t really appeal to him or his still upset stomach. He contemplated about trying to eat something to not worry Viktor but he suddenly felt the dampness of his shirt sticking stubbornly against his clammy skin.

“Shower.” He mumbled and rested his head against Viktor’s chest, whiffing another mouthful of the scent he loved so much.

Viktor chuckled at the adorable sight in front of him. He left another kiss at the top of Yuuri’s head before indulging himself to a hug. He could hear Yuuri purring in his arms and a swelling feeling of pride rose in his chest. Omegas that purr are relatively rare; it was a definite proof of trust and comfort towards someone or something and his Yuuri had done it for him multiple times. He could feel his inner alpha taking pride in making his omega content. Yuuri buried his face further in Viktor’s warmth; slowly dozing off yet again and earning him another chuckle from the older man before setting into action.

Viktor happily obliged Yuuri’s request; carrying him into the bath after filling the tub with warm water. He watched Yuuri fondly as he rested the younger’s head at the edge of the tub, taking the nozzle to slowly dampen and soak Yuuri’s hair before shampooing. He rubbed his scalp in circular motions, admiring how his mate looked like he was about to start purring again from his touch. He rinsed his hair gently before moving to scrub his body. He knew Yuuri was sleeping, or at least he thought he was; he could hear his soft snoring and the calm heaving of his chest.

Yuuri slowly reached out for his hand, tangling their fingers together before giving his wrist a soft kiss, “Take me to bed, Viktor.”

The longing in his eyes sparked off chills and excitement in Viktor’s core.

“Please.”

The desire to please his omega welled up inside him; drying and laying Yuuri back to bed at warp speed. He was rewarded with a sweet smile, Yuuri’s hand finding its way on his own to entwine. Viktor watched as Yuuri shifted to a more comfortable position in bed, his robe slipping off his legs. He watched as Yuuri’s free hand grazed the clumsily tied knot of his robe, tugging lightly but not enough to pull the garment loosely.

Yuuri watched the following gaze of Viktor and the slight bobbing of the older man’s throat, making him chuckle softly, “ _Tiy viyglidish’ kraseeva._ ”

“Yuuuriii,” Viktor whined. “You’re the beautiful one here, _malysh_.” He lifted Yuuri’s hand to kiss, “ _Zolotse_.”

Yuuri giggled, and Viktor swear he felt thrumming on his heartstrings. His mate was truly beautiful.

He inched forward, leaning in for a kiss; Yuuri blocking his mouth with a hand, “You've brought me to bed, I think you've done enough.”

Viktor loved how playful his omega gets in their intimate moments and he is always happy to comply. He sucked on Yuuri's palm, gradually guiding his tongue to trace the tip of Yuuri's ring and middle finger before sucking the two together, “You are such a tease, you know that?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri flashed him a grin, “Does it turn you on?”

Viktor leaned in for another kiss, surprised that Yuuri was accepting his advances, “Yeah,” he muttered before the younger allowed their lips to meet. Viktor felt a smirk form in the other’s lips, a soft nibbling and a bite that followed; Yuuri tugging on the skin as he pulled away from the kiss. He was grinning down at Viktor and both could taste the metallic tang.

Yuuri hungrily nipped his own lips before dipping in close to Viktor, stopping just an inch from his face. Their hot breaths mixing together and Yuuri smirked yet again, thumbing down the blood off Viktor's lips down to his jaw and licking the stain with his own tongue. Yuuri fixedly eyed Viktor as he lick the blood off his own thumb, giving it one hard suck before letting go.

“Yuuri,” Viktor groaned out his name as he shifted further into the bed, placing his hand on Yuuri's thigh and sliding it up to feel the soft skin. Viktor shivered as he felt Yuuri's scent stronger, the latter spreading his legs apart and further guiding Viktor's hand in his robe.

Viktor felt the wetness on Yuuri’s inner thighs, letting Yuuri guide his hand agonizingly slow inside the tussled robe.  He felt his own excitement bubbling up as his fingers grazed Yuuri’s entrance. He gulped; Yuuri paused. Viktor looked up only to be met with a coy smile.

“You look like you want something, _Vitya_.”

Viktor swooned, his mind going hazy. Yuuri had always been good at hiding and controlling his scent, and he was doing exactly the opposite. Yuuri’s scent had always been clear and bold — nothing too heady but nothing too insipid. He always smelled like gardenias, creamy and musky with the hint of sweet vanilla; his fragrance always blending in its surrounding like it’s a part of it. Always coming out like a cold gin and tonic or a burst of air conditioning, giving a jolt but also has a lasting coolness. Yuuri’s scent always becomes the most powerful when he’s aroused; the delicateness becoming lustful and demanding. He could easily overpower an alpha’s scent and send them to rut; and Viktor _knew_. Yuuri wanted him to lose control. It reminded Viktor of their first night together; the both of them letting instincts take over as they devoured each other with animalistic desire. They went on for days, like beasts driven with nothing but lust.

“You.” Viktor pinned down his omega, his eyes dilated, irises slivering and body sweating lavishly. His omega’s pheromones was driving him mad, feeling hic cock throb in response whenever the scent linger in his nose. He eyed Yuuri hungrily before nipping the omega’s collarbone. He traced the outline with his tongue before biting in, Yuuri rewarding him with a sweet mewl. Viktor lapped on the mark he created, licking down the omega’s bare chest to taste the sweet, soft, heated skin more.

Yuuri’s hand threaded its way through his hair gently before harshly pulling him away, “You make such a great mess, _Nikiforov_.”

Viktor groaned, diving his face back against the inviting skin in front of him. His mind was muddled with lust, possessiveness and dominance. His inner alpha was screaming to take his mate roughly, leave his mark all over the bare skin and fill his omega inside. He wanted to succumb to his instincts but his Yuuri was still recovering.  He would gladly yield to Yuuri’s demand any time; but it wasn’t the best course of action as it is. He doesn’t want to hurt Yuuri, his mate was still injured.

“Stop thinking,” Yuuri moved his leg between his thighs, grinding against the bulge tenting in Viktor’s pants.

“Yuuri, Hah —” Viktor moaned, Yuuri locking their lips for a kiss. Viktor slid in his tongue once the younger opened up for him, the two eagerly sucking each other.

“Much better,” Yuuri pulled away for a second, catching his breath before diving in for another open-mouthed kiss.

Viktor allowed his hands to roam free on the younger’s skin; slipping inside the omega’s robe, stroking his thighs and snaking up his exploration to Yuuri’s abdomen slowly. His fingers traced the curve and smooth skin of his omega, brushing lightly on the perky nipples as he raised his travelling hands farther on his mate’s chest. Yuuri twitch and moaned softly in his mouth at the sensation. Viktor pulled away from Yuuri’s lips, the omega whimpering. He chuckled and pecked a light kiss on his mate’s lips before moving to lick his exposed nipples.

“Hnng— Viktor—”

Viktor hummed, mouthing the tiny pink bud in circles before sucking fervently. He felt Yuuri’s body tremble beneath him, the omega’s erection rubbing against his shirt. He allowed his free hand to travel inside his mate’s lower half, palming the omega’s erection in time with his drawing mouth. Viktor let his teeth graze the now cherry-red nubs, bobbing his hand aggressively against the erect member. Yuuri was a squirming mess, moaning and thrusting his hips in time with Viktor’s hand. Viktor had always found it enthralling whenever Yuuri dominates him; an omega dominating his alpha. He was always ready to satisfy; he loved drowning in Yuuri’s scent and it always drove him on edge. He loves Yuuri — _no_ , he loves everything about Yuuri.

Yuuri bit back his moan when he felt fingers prodding his entrance. His slicked hole granting easy access to Viktor’s fingers; smoothly sliding in and out. Viktor peppered his stomach with kisses, trailing down to his erect member, lapping the precum dripping on the slit before taking his whole cock in his mouth. Viktor’s lips were drawn into a tight circle, a popping sound mixing every time his head moves up and down. He scissored his fingers, stretching his insides; only scraping that one sensitive spot but not staying to leave lasting pleasure. Yuuri grounded his hips lower to get a better angle, only to find Viktor’s hand restraining his movement. Viktor released his cock, at most to grip on his still painfully erect member.  

“You look like you want something, _Yuuri_ ”.

Viktor eyed him playfully, and Yuuri so, _so_ wanted to kick that smug face for denying him pleasure. But two can play this game—

“ _Vitya_ ,” he moaned out his alpha’s name, parting his legs widely and letting his own hands snake down to his wet hole. He felt his own entrance twitching, licking his bottom lip before burying three fingers in one go. “Nnnghh!” His hips bucked forward from the sudden intrusion, the sensation only encouraging him further. He fucked himself with his own fingers in a vigorous manner, feeling his own muscle clench as he neared the orgasm he was denied previously.

“You’re not playing fair, Yuuri,” Viktor restrained him by the wrist. He eyed the omega hungrily and yanked his arm away. Yuuri let out a loud whimper of vexation.

Yuuri scooted his hips lower to meet Viktor’s erection, grinding on his still clothed cock, “ _Vitya_ — Want. _Please_.”

Viktor felt his own painfully throbbing cock. He would happily admit he lost this round. He groaned as he finally released his cock from his pants, quickly positioning himself against the omega’s gaping entrance. He slowly pressed the tip inside, feeling the tight warmth slowly adjusting to his size. Yuuri was feeling more impatient by the second; he bottomed himself on Viktor’s cock in one violent thrust of his hips, completely swallowing the alpha’s length.

“—S good. Hah— _Feels good_.”

Viktor groaned deeply, almost coming from the feeling of his cock being clenched tightly. He watched his omega writhe beneath him, shivering from the aftermath of his own orgasm. The omega’s hand was still tightly gripping the sheets, his skin flushed red and sweat evident. Yuuri’s face was contorted in pleasure, his chest heaving roughly while his cock still twitch and leaking come. Viktor couldn’t help but admire the sight beneath him.

“Beautiful. You’re so beautiful, Yuuri. _Lyubov moya_.”

Yuuri stared at him with half lidded eyes, a panting mess. Still shaking from his release, he wreathed his legs on Viktor’s waist, grinding against and ordered, “Move.”

 Viktor shivered; feeling his arousal from the pit of his stomach threatening to overflow. This beautiful omega was _his_. Yuuri was _his_. _Mine_. He felt a low rumble form in his chest from the realization and started thrusting his hips forward, fast and abandoned. Yuuri was squirming beneath him, twisting and turning, hands clenched on the sheets and his wanton moans ringing the room.

“Vik­tor! Hnng— More­—”  

Viktor angled his thrust differently, aiming for the sweet spot his omega loved. He groaned as he felt Yuuri tightening against his cock almost painfully. Yuuri was slicking with every thrust, his own cock twitching and bouncing together with their bodies in every push. The room was filled with their mingling scents, lewd wet sounds of skin against skin and _delicious_ moans of his omega. Viktor watched as Yuuri’s wandering hand travelled his own sticky middle and went past his neglected cock, swarming down the place they are connected and feeling the girth of Viktor’s cock with his fingers.

“Vik—tor! So big— Ah, _alpha_. Please—“

Viktor felt his control snap, he pulled out slowly only to ram back in with an intense thrust; hitting deep inside his omega. Yuuri’s ear piercing moan of his name stirs him up further, the omega’s head tossing and turning on the sheets. Viktor felt his own impending release building up, his knot forming as he ram deeper and faster every shove. Viktor lunged at the exposed nape in front of him, Yuuri reaching his own climax as he sink his teeth deep in the skin. He felt his own release as Yuuri clamped his cock hard, the omega’s back arching in pleasure. Viktor let out another groan as he felt his knot formed inside his omega; Yuuri still riding the verge of his orgasm, painfully squeezing Viktor's cock dry.

Viktor licked the small bits of blood forming on the omega’s marked neck, Yuuri purring in favor. He carefully positioned himself to the omega’s side, both hissing in pain from having to move while knotted. Yuuri wrapped his leg around his; allowing the older man to spoon him. Viktor enclosed his omega in a hug, peppering his back with soft, gentle kisses.

“ _Ya tebya lyublyu_ , Yuuri _._ ”

Yuuri’s stomach growled in response.

The two chuckled in unison, completely aware of what they have to do next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiy viyglidish’ kraseeva - You're beautiful  
> Ya tebya lyublyu - I love you
> 
> "To smut or not to smut", shall never be an issue. Smut is the way of life, smut is healthy. Live the smut life. Thank you for all the kudos and comments! Live long and prosper, y'all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bozhe moi - Omg  
> Solnyshko - My sun  
> Krestnii Otets - Boss/Pakhan  
> Bykis - Bodyguards (literally: bulls)  
> Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad - I'll fucking kill you, you bitch mofo
> 
> Heads up for Rape/non con, lovely peeps

Viktor sighed as he watched his mate pace back and forth nervously in their hotel room. It has been almost two months since they arrived in Russia; almost seven weeks since they lost contact with Yuuri’s family. Viktor couldn’t be more grateful that his mate survived and managed to recollect himself after collapsing both physically and mentally. It was a continuous battle that torn even his own heart. Yuuri had always been on edge ever since, he could see how his mate tried and struggled with his inner demons; and Viktor, as hard as it was to admit; could only watch from the sidelines. All he could give was his support and he vowed to do so as long as Yuuri needed him.  

“You need to calm down, Yuuri.”

The younger doesn’t even seem to hear him. Yuuri was lost in his thoughts again, prancing and worrying his bottom lip. Viktor was also feeling anxious with their set up and seeing his mate looking almost ready to faint any given time was making him more tense. He decided to move out of his chair, threading the path to his mate, enclosing the fretting figure with a hug from behind.

Yuuri tensed, surprised by the sudden touch, “Sorry, I just… I can’t.”

Just five days ago, Minami, Yuuri’s other hand back in Japan managed to reach Phichit. Yuuri’s family was under the care of his previous instructor, Minako, with the help of his childhood friends Takeshi and Yuuko. The omega’s family is still in a huge bind as they expected, having to resort into hiding since the wedding, supported by those still loyal to the present _kumicho_. Given the reality of their situation, it was almost a miracle they managed to hide this long. Viktor doesn’t have to worry about Yuuri; now carrying his name, the two are given protection from the _Corsicans_ ; thanks to his long-time friend Chris. Though high in rank within his own family, Christophe can only promise them limited indemnity, one that doesn’t extend to the omega’s family.

“You’re doing fine, love.” He whispered sweetly, tightening his hold on the younger’s waist.

Deliberate planning and a few strings pulled led to waiting in one of their abandoned ports. Christophe managed to _smuggle_ the _Katsukis_ through one of his routes Viktor personally transferred possession for treaty. Yuuri was close to powerless in a foreign land and Viktor knew he had to make matters work, not for himself but for Yuuri. Everything he does is for Yuuri, he knows how much the omega loves his family and he’s not one to deprive his beloved. He will do everything for his omega, for _his_ Yuuri.

Phichit was manning the ground floor, with Yuri and Otabek in addition. Mila and Georgi, two of his most trusted _brigadiers_ were also maintaining surveillance. The goal was to meet the _Katsukis_ in hidden; given his position and for safety measures, Yuuri and Viktor had to be secluded inside the hotel. With only the innermost circle of the _Bratvas_ aware of their true motive, they have to remain cautious and vigilant. It was funny; all his years of being _Pakhan_ , Viktor never once doubted neither his capabilities nor the extent of his influence to warrant the course of events. He was the _Krestnii Otets_ , the one who controls everything; the most powerful in Russia. It was truly ironic, how much his desire to give everything to the one he loves also equaled uncertainty and dithering. He was on edge as much as Yuuri was; an acceptance he settled on keeping to himself.

“Victor? What do you think you’re doing?”

Viktor nibbled the bite mark on Yuuri’s nape, lapping the almost fading evidence of his teeth against the omega’s skin. As much as he craves to fully seal and consummate their bond; they still have to wait for Yuuri’s heat, “Helping you calm down?”

“That’s not – Ah!” Yuuri quivered in his touch, Viktor’s skillful mouth wasn’t helping his sensitive skin one bit.

Clasping the omega’s bosom closer to his, Viktor slowly sunk his teeth on the exposed nape, dotting every corner with purple bruises as he suck on the bare skin.

“Viktor– _mmm_ ,“ Yuuri moaned, his body visibly relaxing in Viktor’s arms.

 _BANG_!

Both of them flinched; the silence shattered from the continuous exchange of firearms beyond the boundaries they are confined in. The port was practically abandoned; saved for the hotel they’re currently lodging at, a pretense for transactions that transpire every once in a while. Viktor honestly hoped for the best, but life never played fair. Especially not for them who lives in the underworld, _never_ for them. Gunshots only meant one thing — and it was never good.

This was private business and Viktor doesn’t have his men to back him up. He doesn’t doubt the skills of his most trusted elites, but it wouldn’t do them any good if they were attacked by another gang and cornered. Risking his life was easy; risking Yuuri’s life was another thing.

Releasing the omega from his arms, he captured Yuuri’s lips with his own, giving it one wet kiss but not deepening further. Viktor ended the kiss before the omega had a chance to respond, “Stay here.” He released the tightness of his suit, unfastening the single button restricting his movement and freeing the gun from his shoulder holster. The silence was once again disrupted by the sound of his gun cocking, Viktor pulling back the hammer, “Don’t open the door for anyone. I’ll be back.“

Yuuri stiffened. He can’t let Viktor go, at least not alone. He needs to be with his alpha, he needs to be with Viktor. He can’t lose Viktor. _Not now_. His mind was bordering between worry and reasoning. The image of Viktor seemingly gets more distant every second, his footsteps echoing heavily in his ears. He could feel his anxiety slowly consuming him, his alpha felt so far off and remote. He unconsciously tugged on the hem of Viktor’s suit, halting the older man in the process.

“Viktor— You can’t—“

Viktor sighed; he should have expected an argument with Yuuri. The omega doesn’t like being treated as someone who needs to be protected, someone weak. But he doesn’t have time to altercate with Yuuri’s stubbornness, he can’t —

Yuuri’s hands were trembling, “Viktor, please.“

Viktor startled; Yuuri suddenly looked pale as a ghost. His entire figure was trembling, watery eyes on the brink of tears was focused on him. Even the omega’s voice was shaking. The sudden shift of the younger’s emotions was so drastic Viktor was both baffled and perturbed. He held the omega’s trembling hand with his own, his brows furrowed in concern with how cold Yuuri’s hand were, “Yuuri?”

Yuuri fidgeted, he could feel the rapid beating of his heart. His emotions had been a mess the past few days, the stress of everything evidently getting the best of him. Viktor had always been patient with his temper; even Phichit and Mila troubled themselves to cheer him up occasionally, the younger Yuri also equally aided part of the weight. The trio even attempted to cook his favorite _katsudon_ , which ended up as a mess but relatively amusing in its own way. His physical health hadn’t been the best as well; shamelessly adding to his emotional baggage and the people around him.

But Yuuri was happy. His disposition betrays him at most but he _is_ happy. He loves Viktor, his best friend was there for him and he has learned to slowly regard the Russian’s family favorably. Barring from the fact his own family was suffering because of him, he was happy. Yuuri can barely repress his feelings of guilt and self-loathing but he grins and swallows it down. He was thankful for their support, but he knows he can’t live through another loss. Not Viktor. Not his _mate_. Not _his_ alpha.

“Viktor, I’m pregnant— “

He can’t lose Viktor, not when their little one is on the way. The constant headaches, mood swings, nausea and food aversions he went thru the past two weeks were early symptoms of pregnancy. He simply dismissed his sickness due to stress, till Phichit handed him a pregnancy test. He refused to accept the idea of conceiving, it wasn’t the best time. Nevertheless, his friend was very supportive, respecting his decision and putting up with his constant need to delay. Their situation wasn’t helping, after finally hearing again from his family back in Japan, the constant planning and arrangement they had to undertake was enough for him to forget. Two days prior to their current engagement, Phichit reminded him of how vital his condition is.

Yuuri knew prolonging wouldn’t solve anything; he was confident Viktor would be there for him regardless. He wasn't very sure of himself, the entire pregnancy will take a bigger toll on him, and Yuuri knows he isn't mentally capable of taking more responsibility. But putting himself in danger and the possible life growing inside of him, without Viktor's knowledge was unfair for the alpha. Pushing aside his anxieties and self-doubt, he took the test. The few minutes of waiting was gravely excruciating for the already nervous wreck he currently was. The deafening silence as he waited absentmindedly was interrupted by the soft beeping of the digital stick. He took a deep breath, praying internally for it to show negative.

 _Two lines_.

Positive.

He was pregnant. Yuuri felt the hot tears rushing down his cheeks, his hands trembling while holding the test kit. He was pregnant with Viktor's child. Their child. Their first child. He felt an overwhelming surge of happiness as he pictured Viktor holding their baby. _Who was he kidding_? He wanted this child, even more so, this pregnancy. For the longest time he dreamt of carrying Viktor's pup. A desire he long decided was a faraway dream, considering their family’s circumstances. But fate has its own roundabout way of fiddling with their paths, intermingling and uniting them in marriage. Now he carries his and Viktor's child, a definite proof of their love.

Viktor stood wordlessly, mouth agape, “Yuuri, what?”

“I— I wanted to tell you sooner but— Viktor, I don't know what I'll do if I lose you— if we lose you. I can't Viktor— I—”

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed in, pulling his omega in a hug, “Yuuri, oh god.” He mindlessly rubbed the omega's back as his thoughts fully processed the situation. “Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri. _Oh god_. Yuuri. Yuuri.”

“Vi—Viktor?” Yuuri stammered but otherwise relaxing in his alpha’s hold.

Extremely happy was an understatement for what Viktor felt, he can’t even unearth a name to express how overjoyed and ecstatic he was, “Yuuri, you’re pregnant. _Oh bozhe moi_.” He kept chanting Yuuri’s name like a broken record, feeling the salty liquid pour down his cheeks uninvited, “We’re having a baby, Yuuri. A baby.”  

Yuuri felt his own vision blur, snaking his arm leisurely against the alpha’s trembling figure. He knew Viktor would be overjoyed, but his reaction was still overwhelmingly contagious. He can’t even begin to fathom how much he loves this man. He could only tighten his embrace as he welcome the quiet sobs of his alpha. Yuuri loves Viktor— _yes_ , he loves everything about Viktor. In the middle of all the chaos, it was their love for each other that remains a subtle truth.

“What to do, I already have a big baby to take care of now I’m expecting another one?”

Viktor choked, nuzzling his head against the omega’s nape and wailed almost involuntarily, “So mean, _solnyshko_ _.”_

 _BANG_ _!_

The two were jolted back into reality with the crashing sound of the door being forcefully bared. In a split second, Viktor shielded Yuuri with his own body and aimed his gun at the intruder.

 _“What the_ —“ Yuri stormed into the closed room, eyeing both of them suspiciously before limping on the couch, “Decided to say your goodbyes after a few gunshots?” He huffed, “Pathetic.”

Both of them sighed in relief, Viktor lowering down his weapon, “Yurio, what are you doing here?”

“That’s not my name— _tsk_.” He pulled his tie loosely, “ _Katsudon_ was right. The location was leaked, a bunch of stray bastards went on a shooting spree.”

“Strays?” Viktor queried.

“Mixed. Like thieves. Prison gangs.”

Presuming to some extent the task at hand might go amiss, they opted to feign the meeting to a certain extent. Viktor firmly believed in his group, but it was also apparent some refuse to ratify his marriage with Yuuri. Most of the group’s regulations are based on certain understandings, traditions, and, of course, are not documented. It was normal, skepticism and distrust was something he was accustomed to ever since he became _Pakhan_ at a young age; but this was something he will not tolerate. Not when it involves his Yuuri.

“So a nameless group. Did you even keep some of them alive?”

Yuri shrugged, “Maybe. There were only about 10-12 people. If Beka managed not to snipe their brains out, I’d congratulate them personally.”

Using strays meant not having to interact with the individuals personally. Viktor was half expecting the French Mafia to pitch in the order and use the chaos to their advantage. Putting those people through the wringer would be almost useless; but nonetheless a good start. The traitor diving right into their gimmick was still questionable; whether it was done in purpose to confuse or not.

Viktor sighed, “Stay here with Yuuri, I’ll check downstairs.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri called out to him in a low, pleading voice.

He cupped the omega’s cheeks with both hands, “Yuuri, love. I have to do this, I have to keep you safe, _da_?” Brushing his lips with the younger’s, Viktor soothingly added, “I’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

Yuuri allowed himself to melt in Viktor’s touch, clasping the hands holding him dearly, “Okay.”

Yuri scoffed as he watched the open display of affection playing in front of him. He inwardly thanked all the gods he could think of after hearing the door finally slamming shut.

“Let me see your leg.” Yuuri broke the minute silence.

“What?”

“You’re hurt, that’s why they choose to send you here, right?”

Yuri scowled, “That’s none of your concern.”

The omega kneeled in front of him, instantly brushing his hand against the alpha’s thigh before Yuri could even react. He almost winced at the contact, if not for the worried look in Yuuri’s face and his dove-like touch. He almost slapped the omega’s hand when he ripped the bloodied part of his pants.

“What the fuck, _katsudon_.”

Yuuri met his eyes for a second before moving to wipe the blood off with his handkerchief, “It’s not that deep but it’d be bad if the bullet isn’t removed. Think you can handle a little more pain?”

Yuri growled, he doesn’t need any help from an omega, “Move. I don’t need your help.”

Yuuri gasped in response and adjusted his blue-framed glasses before flashing him an amused grin, “Does that mean the Russian tiger is scared of a little pain?”

“Shut up, _pig_.”

The omega hummed and proceeded on with attending his wound, “Does that mean I can do whatever I want?”

“You’re already doing what you want.”

Yuri was once again reminded of his desire for the omega upon hearing the melodious sound of his soft giggle. Even with simple clothes, nerdy glasses and his usual mussed hair flowing freely on his face, the omega still managed to look stunning. He might even prefer this look over the haughty one; something he will never admit out loud. Two months was a relatively long time to get to know the omega and Yuri could barely find a single thing to hate. He wanted to get rid of the unwelcomed feeling that he knew will never be returned. But it was hard, so hard since the omega only ever showed him kindness and acceptance. He was an alpha, and Yuuri was an omega. _His_ brother’s omega.

“I suppose I am,” Yuuri nimbly positioned his blade against his skin, “Ready?”

Yuri huffed; he was an alpha and he will never show any type of weakness specially not in front of an omega.

“I heard you like skating on your free time?”

“What of it?”

“I used to do it before, back when I was still in school.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Yuri hissed. The omega was obviously attempting to deviate his attention elsewhere; something he doesn’t need.

Yuuri hummed, “But I’d love to see you skate.”

“Like you’d have the time.”

“I will,” Yuuri smiled, “For you.”

The young alpha felt his cheeks grew hot and instantly looked away. He desperately pleads for his thumping heart to slow down; he could hear the rapid beating clearly and feel his own hands starting to sweat. If this was a part of the omega’s plan in diverting his attention, he more than succeeded.  He was so lost in scanning the almost empty room to avoid looking at the omega and was brought back to reality with a ripping sound. Yuri didn’t even feel a single thing; doesn’t even know the bullet was already removed. The omega ripped the edges of his own shirt and carefully bandaged his leg.

Gently tapping the younger’s thighs, Yuuri added, “It’ll bleed again if you move too much.”

“You don’t have to tell me, it’s not the first time.”

“Yes, but you like to overdo it.”

The alpha clicked his tongue, “You’re one to talk.”

The omega was about to retort when the door was once again opened, parading the sullen face of Phichit and Viktor’s. Of course things wouldn’t go as easily as they planned. Today was a simple reminder of the affairs they need to subject, strings that need to be wired and termination of certain individuals.

 

* * *

 

 

Three days was all it took for Viktor’s patience to run out; dishing out almost everyone in his inner circle. He was _Pakhan,_ he has all the power and in charge of everything; and he was not afraid to use it to his advantage. _Pakhan_ questions everybody and no one questions their authority. He will dispel and eliminate anyone without a second glance. Another day and the tracing led to one of his bookmakers. To think the fool would want to get more than what he deserve, surely a fast death will not benefit such. He will never rob people out of their misery, not by any means.

A string of normalcy and they allude and return to the initial starting point. Viktor managed to talk Yuuri out this time as another meeting with his family punch the clock. As much as he wanted to meet his family personally, for his and their child’s safety; Yuuri agreed halfheartedly. He chooses to trust Viktor, with all the sacrifices his mate had made to bring about another chance. The slow ticking of the clock as they wait was begrudgingly harrowing for Yuuri. A book he convinced himself he will read to pass time still remained open on the first page, unread. An hour had passed since his mate left with Otabek and Phichit, only the three of them coursing his supposed odyssey.

The thick sound of the door cracking open caught both Yuuri and Yuri’s attention. The latter left behind due to his still healing injury. The two immediately turned their heads to the unforeseen guest.

“What are you— Why?” Yuri was the first one to break out of the trance.

The unwelcomed visitor trudged forward swiftly and familiarly, motioning three other men behind him, “To correct what your brother cannot do, Yura.”

Yuuri jumped out from his seat almost instantly, promptly standing in front of the young alpha to safeguard, “What exactly do you mean by that, _Georgi_?”

Viktor had sent everyone else high in rank within his family to overseas business as countermeasure should anything unexpected fiercely resent their pursuit yet again. To see one standing before spelled bad news. A misfortune he doesn’t want to involve Yuri with. For the longest time he had considered the young _alpha_ as his and Viktor’s own pup, even his inner omega screaming to protect the younger.

“Do we really have to go into detail, Yuuri?” Georgi sighed, “I’m sure you know what this all means, surely you aren’t that stupid. Or perhaps, you are?”

“You little shit—“

Yuuri was quick to stop the younger alpha’s ministrations before he could even make a single move, blocking the younger’s sight entirely with his own figure. He was obviously being protected, an _alpha_ being protected by _omega_. It was a jab to his pride but there was also a small feeling of happiness pooling inside of him. Yuri wanted to push the omega aside, but he also knows better than to act abrasively.

“What do you want?” Yuuri stood firmly in between.

“You don’t belong here.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

Georgi raised an eyebrow in question, “You think I’m alone in this sentiment?”

Yuuri glared at him in response.

Georgi laughed, the vibration stretching the strain in the otherwise quiet room, “You seriously thought the _Bratva_ will accept someone like you?” He huffed and added, “You, the omega who sent his own family to ruins?”

The omega eyed him coldly; he was too old to lament and be affected with degrading words. He lived being scrutinized; the familiar sting would hit but never impinge. Yuuri surveyed his surrounding, they were obviously outnumbered. He has to think fast, Georgi’s men reek of alpha pheromones. He need to at least keep Yuri safe, the kid was quickly losing his temper and it would be bad for both of them if the situation turns into a violent struggle. He doesn’t have his knives with him, and he is unsure if the young alpha was even carrying any sort of weapon to fend for himself.

“It would have been fine if you stayed as the _whore_ you are.” Georgi gestured for his men to move, “But you just had to mess up everything.”

Yuri stood abruptly off his chair upon hearing the movements, but was sent back down rather instantly. Georgi was aiming his gun at him, “You will stay out of this, Yura.” The two _bykis_ handled the omega roughly, pinning both his arms against his back like a convicted criminal, “You and your brother will thank me later for this.”

“That will never happen you idiot—“, The last bull positioned himself next to Yuri, cocking his gun and setting it right against the alpha’s head.

Yuuri’s eye widened, he growled at the offending alphas and hastily tried to break free, “Don’t you dare hurt Yuri.”

Georgi paced the short distance between them, smacking the butt of his gun against the omega’s head, “You don’t get to order me around, _omega_.”

Yuri growled from his own seat, pinned by the man beside him when he tried to get upright.

The reverberating pain wracked Yuuri into realization.

“I can see it, we all can.” Georgi sighed dramatically, “Vitya is blinded by a _fake_ love. I know, because I’ve been through it.” He eyed Yuuri coldly and added, “Anya has taught me a lot of things, one of them is to never trust an _omega_.” He let out another heavy breath, “Another one is to extinguish the fire before it consumes everything — and that’s what we’ll do exactly, Yuuri.”

Georgi spared the omega another glance before sitting across Yuri and ordered, “Do it.”

The _bykis_ handling the omega slammed him down to his knees without delay, one of the two quickly undoing his own tie to gag the omega’s mouth.

“Georgi, you fucker—“ Yuri stood up once again only to be yanked back down just as hard, the cold metal digging further into his skull.

“Omegas are whores through and through, Yura. Watch and realize how much of a mistake your brother has made.”

Yuuri was scared. He was scared not for himself but for the life growing inside him. His mind bids him to struggle and fight, but his body refuses to obey. He felt his skin crawl from the foreign touch, every contact burning him inch by inch like a branding iron. The rustling of clothes and unbuckling of belts permeated his ears unpleasantly. His pants were yanked down jarringly, the cold air hitting his bottom padding to his shame just as unforgiving. His body held frozen, his heart pounding rapidly and his breath hitched. He wanted to fight back; he wasn’t supposed to be this weak; he tried so hard not to be this weak. But he was afraid; too afraid to face the consequences. It wasn’t just his life on the line, there was Yuri’s and their _unborn_ child. He was supposed to keep their pups safe but here he is— pinned down by strangers, helpless. The familiar feel of bile crept up his system as his entrance was prodded by a wet and thick shaft. Yuuri couldn’t even close his eyes from shame, his tears flowing endlessly as his defenses come undone. His entire body limped and the sour smell of a distressed omega choked the air.

“Let him go, you dipshits,” Yuri’s pheromones was commanding and reeking of dominance— so much like his brother’s that the alphas in the room visibly flinched. Yuri was an alpha. He was from a family of strong and proud alphas; and he won’t sit by and watch idly as _his_ omega gets defiled.

In a moment’s notice, Yuri had latched onto the wrist holding a gun against his head. Clawing brutally and twisting the man’s arm as if it were a mere twig already on the verge of rotting. The sound of bones breaking and the demented yelp from the man echoed in the room. Yuri’s instinct was telling him to protect; seizing the gun that fell off the man’s grasp upon slumping down to his knees from the hell of a painfully twisted arm, Yuri shot the man’s head at point blank. He growled, loud and piercing; the sound befitting a wild beast that finally cornered his prey. His vision is dyed red; yet his body screams for more.

_Protect. Protect. Protect. Protect._

He needs to protect what was _his._

The dominating aura radiating from the young alpha was enough to instill fear, combined with the overwhelming stench of the alpha’s pheromones filled with rage and hostility. The other three alphas were stunned into silence, marked by cold, pallid skin, paralyzed in their stands. Alphas are generally dominant, but there will always be the upper echelons of a hierarchical system. The one before them was undoubtedly the most dominant and powerful; and their instinct was, but willing them to submit to their _leader_. None of them was prepared for what happened next, there was no rain of bullets, only two loud sounds of a gun firing, precise and accurate; landing on the heads of the bodies restraining the omega.

Georgi stammered in his seat, shaking like a leaf, his face struck in terror as the younger alpha stride his way towards him, “Yura, you know I am doing this for the family—“

 _BANG_!

A shot on his left leg.

He lurched from the pain, “Yura—“

 _BANG_!

A shot on his right leg.

Georgi winced as he felt the burning metal of the gun’s muzzle rested on his forehead.

“ _Schas po ebalu poluchish, suka, blyad_.”

Yuri was brought back from his stupor with the choking sobs of the omega, his alpha inside immediately welling him to comfort the omega. _Yuuri_. He needed to be with Yuuri. He eyed Georgi’s trembling figure in disgust, he was stupid to almost give the man a fast death. He knocked him out cold with a bash in the head before proceeding to aid the omega.

The room stank of blood, the floor pooling a red liquid and spreading like wildfire. Yuri cursed internally for letting his instincts take control; the omega was a trembling mess, his breathing ragged and his tears ceaseless. His own hands were shaking from a barrage of emotions, he sucked at these type of things but every part of him was screaming to hold the omega.

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here.” He stretched out his hand to touch the fragile figure in front of him.

Yuuri flinched from the contact, Yuri tentatively wanting to withdraw his hand, scared to cause more damage to the omega. He took a deep breath, released the best he could muster of comforting pheromones, rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s arms, “ _Oi_ , _katsudon_ , it’s me. _Tsk_.” Carefully choosing out his words, Yuri added, “I won’t let anything happen anymore. I’ll protect you, okay?”

Yuuri glanced up at him, and Yuri had to hold back his anger and frustration at how frail the omega looked. He should have acted faster, he should have not let things reach this far, he should have killed everyone the moment they stepped inside unwelcomed. He was a failure as an _alpha_. He cursed himself for how weak and stupid he was, he only has himself to blame, but this wasn’t about him— he can condemn himself later; he needs to tend to Yuuri first. Yuuri was also covered in blood, as much as he was. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” Snaking his arms within the omega’s, he tried to pull him up to stand only to sink back down just as fast. The omega whimpered, and Yuri could only bite back his lips in frustration. This was his fault; he couldn’t save the omega right away. If his brother was here, surely none of this would have escalated this much. He couldn’t even protect the person he _love_ s.

_That’s why you don’t deserve him._

He shoved down his guilt and resentment, bit back his own tears and steadied his own agitation. He picked Yuuri up with ease, one arm under his legs and the other supporting his back like a groom  _carrying_  his bride.  He was aware of how much stress the omega was in and the constant declining of his health but was still surprised by how light the older was. Glancing at the mess they’re in one last time, he trod lightly to his room, laying the omega on his bed. He can clean the mess later, Georgi won’t be waking up anytime soon and would most probably be unable to walk. Yuuri should be his top priority for now.

Yuri couldn’t help but fondly stroke the omega’s cheeks, his eyes were closed from exhaustion, the edges reddened from crying. Yuuri’s breath was still uneven and a few sobs still escaping his chapped lips. He felt another stab in his heart when he almost scented the omega, if not for the barely audible apology Yuuri murmured.

With clenched fist, he withdrew his touch and stood up to get something to wipe the omega and clean himself off. He froze, almost immediately from the cold, trembling hands tugging his fingertips almost hesitantly.

“Don’t… leave me… Please…” Yuuri gasped out.

Yuri’s heart lurched, his tears finally finding its way down his cheeks, “I won’t.” Sniffing, he positioned himself back into the bed, cradling the omega’s head in his arms. _Fuck it_. He’ll think about decency later. The omega silently sunk further into his hold, downing all the warmth he can, the sheets rustling until their bodies were both in a comfortable position.

Yuri was aware— of how far gone his feelings for the omega was. Beka, even questioned him nonchalantly before and he’s sure Viktor already has inkling about it as well; it was his brother after all. But what can he do? He was head over heels form the moment he first met the omega, something he wanted to brush off as a pull because of their secondary genders. But the fact he got to know and live with the omega wiped out all his excuses. The first time he saw the omega genuinely smile for _him_ made him realize how hopeless he already was. A simple dish called _katsudon_ was all it took; he even nicknamed the omega after that. Save for the revenge of getting called Yurio against his will – since Yuuri’s sister thought it would be confusing to have two people with the same name.

At 16, he experienced his first love and his very first heart break. Yuri laughed internally from the thought. What a pitiful alpha he was.

Seeing that the omega had already fallen asleep, Yuri took the chance to clean himself up and the omega in the process. He had to do everything as slowly and quietly as possible, in order not to disturb Yuuri in his slumber. He had never thought how someone’s soft and gentle snoring could be so melodic and pleasant to hear till today. It was so comforting he could feel his body screaming for sleep. They should be fine for the next few hours; Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to leave the omega alone in his room. Not after everything that happened. Georgi can go fuck himself. Choosing to run in his situation would only make things worse for him. Specially if Viktor finds out about everything.  

Resuming his earlier place beside the omega, Yuri comfortably laid himself and started rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s arms. He allowed himself be a prisoner of his thoughts once again, unsure of how long time passed between the tranquility of just the two of them. He could only hope that things went better on Viktor’s side.

Yuri was still lost in his own musing when the door slammed open, Yuri immediately cocooning the omega further into his chest and growling at the intruder. His growl, low and guarding, startled the sleeping omega awake. Yuuri felt the tension even before opening his eyes, shooting the young alpha a glance and right away looking at where the younger’s eye were glaring.

 _Viktor_.

The room was dark, but Yuuri can recognize that silhouette even in a delirious state.

 “Viktor,” Yuuri called out in a low, hushed voice.

Rushed footsteps parroted within the room, Viktor’s troubled face finally coming into light, “Oh, Yuuri, love. I was so worried.” He pulled the omega into a hug, not minding the other person in the least bit, “There was so much blood in the other room and you weren’t even there.”

Yuuri stirred in Viktor’s hold, trying his best to look at the youngest in the room, his eyes apologizing for his mate, “Yuri.”

The young alpha’s face was still painted with a scowl, huffing, he pushed his way through the small space on the side, “ _Fuckin’_ lovebirds.”

“Oh, he was so small I didn’t notice someone was there,” Viktor flashed his signature smile, sarcasm evident in his voice, “Sorry, Yurio.”

“Shut up, old man,” Yuri huffed in annoyance.

The two eyed each other briefly, an unspoken agreement apparent in between. Yuri had sent him a text a while ago, causing them to rush back home unsettled. The young alpha left the room without a fuss, leaving the two with a deafening silence and an almost suffocating privacy.

Viktor gently caressed the omega’s face, “Yuuri, _lyubov moya_. How are you feeling?”

Yuuri breathed in his alpha’s scent, relaxing in the familiar touch, “I’m okay.”

Closing the gap between them, Viktor caged the omega in his arms, dipping into the bed precisely, “I was so worried.” Nosing the omega’s scent gland, he added, “Otabek had to push me off the driver’s seat ‘cause he was afraid I will run people over.”

“Viktor,” Yuuri sighed, “My family, where are they?”

Viktor released his embrace to plant a kiss on the omega’s forehead, “Let’s talk later, you still need to rest, _da_?”

Yuuri frowned, “Viktor.” He locked eyes with the alpha, “What happened to my family?”

“Yuuri—“

Yuuri stopped him at once, “Don’t.” His tone imposing, “You will tell me what happened.”

Viktor sighed, repulsed.

“Now.”

Yuuri once again found himself in the receiving end. Viktor was reassuring him every statement, his mate’s hand soothing him naturally. He tried to take everything in, swallowing the lump forming in his throat incessantly. Phichit was to meet his family on a different location, across the hotel Viktor and Otabek were staying at; with a river separating the three. The plan was to stay far between each other, the two Russian _Bratvas_ to secure the place, the Thai man to first join Yuuri’s family and sit tight till the coast was guaranteed riskless. The decision was made after the previous leak, the safest route they all agreed to take.

Phichit was the only one who knew which yacht his family would be cruising. Both location, the port and the hotel; were only shared between him, Viktor, Phichit and Chris who sheltered his family all the while. Chris had even offered to personally escort them, but they had troubled the man greatly as it is; agreeing to keep the _Katsuki’s_ location even against them, as Yuuri preferred. Yuuri even denied himself the chance to speak to his own family; Phichit was keeping his contact with Minami to a minimum, with only the necessary information for their next plan being shared. Chris had provided his family with a ride, a commodity the Swiss reasonably provided.

Their plan was carefully thought out; at least Yuuri convinced himself it was. There was little to no chance for any disclosure of info; Viktor sent away his people and you can count those who knows about their arrangement with one hand. Yet, here he was. Listening to Viktor as his mate fills him in that his best friend was missing, together with his family. The entire marina was bombed and the authorities got involved just as fast. A lot of people were declared dead, the rest announced missing. Viktor had to step down, and Yuuri understood. If too many civilians were involved, they cannot risk a greater extent.

“I’ll have my people help the search squad, I’ve also informed the police about it already.”

Yuuri nodded, “Thank you.”

Viktor was taken aback, surprised at how calm the omega was but was immediately riled awake as he watch the omega take his steps towards the door.

He held the younger by the arm,“Yuuri, where are you going?”

“I’m gonna help with the search”

“You can’t”, Viktor sighed in desperation, “It’s too dangerous outside and you know it.”

Yuuri shook him off.

 “Yuuri.”

The omega retorted, “No, I’m going.”

“Yuuri, please.” Viktor almost cried out.

“Either you let me or send me back to Japan right now.”

Viktor grabbed him once again, his grip almost bruising, “Do you even know what you’re saying?”

Yuuri eyed him coldly, without any affection or warmth, too emotionally detached and Viktor _knew_. He knew those eyes so much, and he knows that whatever he says or does, nothing will work out. Nothing will get through to the omega.

“Yuuri,” He called out, pleading, “I did everything you want.”

His hands were shaking, his emotions destroying him from the inside, “You wanted to become _kumicho_ , so I became _Pakhan_.”

Yuuri stood, unmoving.

“You wanted to be with your family, you said,” Viktor felt his own vision blurring, “When you decided not to bond with me after mating, I accepted.”

Viktor loves Yuuri, so much that if the omega asked him to give up everything he has, he would do so in a heartbeat

“But this...”

He would do anything for Yuuri, without a moment’s hesitation. But he was only human. A person who choose the same path his lover wanted, a path where they could encounter; a lover that clung desperately to that small tread of hope for years to meet his beloved again; an alpha futilely making everything right for his mate; a husband wanting nothing but the best for his partner and _child_ ; a father tethering his ropes to protect his family.

“Yuuri, that’s my child.”

He loves Yuuri. More than himself, more than his own family.

“ _Our_ child.”

But now he has someone else to fight for, to share his love with. _His own family_. And he can’t lose them; he can’t lose any of them.

Viktor slumped to his knees, clinging hopelessly to the omega as his tears streamed endlessly, “Don’t take that away from me, please.”

Yuuri felt everything inside him breaking. He’s caused so much pain to everyone around him, and it will keep on recurring if he doesn’t do anything. It’s time he put an end to it.

“I’m sorry,” He pushed Viktor’s hands away, “I have to do this.”

“I know,” Viktor wept, “That’s why I’m begging you not to.”

This might be the last time he’ll see his family. He had been hiding under Viktor’s protection ever since the wedding, he has been too dependent. The best way to bring all the enemies out was to bring forth the target. Yuuri’s tired, tired of playing this game of cat and mouse only resulting to everyone around him in jeopardy.

“Viktor… I’m sorry.”

His voice was broken from holding back his own tears. He shoved the alpha’s hold clutching his shirt like a lifeline; Viktor looked so defeated, releasing him reluctantly. There was no need to go into detail, Viktor knew what he was thinking. _Of course_. This was the same as what they did on the wedding after all.

Yuuri moved along with heavy footsteps, choking back his own sobs and feeling his breath shorten every footfall. It didn’t take him a long distance before feeling a persistent and dull ache in his lower back, his belly aching terribly as he felt severe cramping in his lower body. He crouched in pain, almost dropping if not for Viktor’s arm catching him halfway.

Viktor cradled him immediately, “Yuuri, love, what’s wrong?”

“It…” Yuuri whimpered, “…hurts,” he bit his bottom lip in a bleeding manner.

“Oh _,_ _solnyshko_ _,_ you’ll be fine,” Viktor tried to ease the omega with his pheromones, “I’m here, I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Yuuri felt his entire body froze as wetness trailed between his inner thighs, clutching on his alpha’s shirt desperately, “Viktor…”

Viktor scooped the omega up, as gently as he could. He was panicking and cursing internally, _his_ omega was crying in pain. Viktor strode outside like a bat out of hell, shouting at the shocked Yurio who was absently staring at them to move and get the car.

They needed to go to a hospital.

And they have to do it fast.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think how easier it would be if I write free. (cue Nanase Haruka saying he only swims free)
> 
> It'd go something like, 'Yurio was triggered. The kitten went super saiyan, kpow, boom, smashing extra1. The kitten ain't done yet, wham, slap, whooshing the extra2 and 3 then went full beast mode on the purple tired version of Kim K. He went bang bang and voila, they ded.' 
> 
> Smut would be like, 'Viktor humped Yuuri 100x plus 1 before shooting his weewee inside. Ohyesbby. Yuuri went full pornstar with dem moans and went splurt splurt with his man and BAM! He pregnant.
> 
> It sounds so appealing maybe I should write the next chapter like that? lmao. I kid. Just wanted to take your minds off the drama a bit. I liek violent reacts, pls feel free to virtually assault me. Tysvm


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard a more happy time request.  
> I tried.

“I’m sorry, _lyubov moya_. Did I wake you?” Viktor asked softly, his voice tinged with overflowing affection.

 

Yuuri stirred from his sleep, opening his eyes reluctantly, “Mhm,” He allowed himself to feel the warmth of Viktor’s hands, “No.”

 

Viktor gave him a concerned smile, thumbing away the remnants of the omega’s tears from his cheeks. A feeling of guilt and pain strained his very core for being a useless alpha, unable to keep his omega happy; to cry even in his sleep. His inner alpha was distraught, fuming with hatred at how much of a good-for-nothing he currently is. He can blame himself, he can blame others, he can blame anyone but their situation remains unchanged. He failed his omega, and he still kept on failing him.

 

“Viktor, I’m okay,” Yuuri assured him, connecting their hands together, “I just…” The omega sighed, nestling into the warm body of his alpha, “I saw you in my dreams.”

 

Viktor curled up with his omega, the small figure fitting in his arms perfectly, “Do I have to punch myself for making you cry in your sleep?”

 

Yuuri looked up to meet his eyes, “I can do that on my own if I need to, Vitya.”

 

Viktor hummed in response, noting not to bring up such topic again in case he really gets hit for real. A mad omega is bad news after all.

 

“It was the day we met and everyone…” Yuuri continued, “Everyone was there, Viktor. Even Phichit.”

 

Viktor pulled up the blanket, cocooning the omega even further in his hold.

 

“My family was there when I went out, they were all smiling happily at me. Mari and Minami, they were the only ones who sent us to the airport.” Yuuri held out a sob, wanting to treasure the nostalgic memory and refusing to dwell in his emotions, “But it was okay, Viktor. That was okay.” His voice choked out the last word, voice breaking, “Because I know they will still be there when I come back.”

 

Viktor’s heart ached for his omega. The person he loves was breaking more each day yet his own alpha stands helpless, useless, “Oh, Yuuri, love.” His own words felt empty and hollow, unable to neither assure his beloved nor convince even himself of anything.

 

“And now…” Yuuri clenched his fist, burying his face on the alpha’s chest, “They don’t even have a home to return to, Viktor.”

 

Yuuri needed this. Yuuri needed this release. The omega was emotionally drained and Viktor can only watch and offer his support. It was painful to watch. His own heart was breaking but it doesn’t matter. If he can offer any kind of support to the omega even at the cost of his own heart, he will.

 

“I destroyed the only place they could return to. I destroyed our home.”

 

Gods, if he can take all of the omega’s pain away, he will. If he can suffer instead of the omega, he will. He will do anything to lessen the omega’s burden. He whispered, his own voice holding back tears, “That’s not true, Yuuri.”

 

“Haha, right? Who am I kidding?” The omega almost choked on his words, ”We don’t even know if they can even come home,” Yuuri added, his voice sounding so defeated, helpless, “I did that too.”

 

Yuuri was the strongest omega Viktor had ever met. He had always been headstrong yet forgiving; powerful yet equal; passionate yet cunning. He was the most beautiful person Viktor can ever ask for. His mate, his husband, his partner, his love. He will never find anyone better, he already has the best. Yuuri was his dream, his forever, his everything.

 

“I did everything, Viktor,” He cried out, and for the first time since everything has happened, the omega wailed on his alpha’s arm, crying his heart out, “Everything’s my fault.”

 

Viktor hugged his omega, painfully tight, “That’s not true, Yuuri. You did everything you can.” His body was releasing all the warmth it can, soothing pheromones filling the air, “You have a home, Yuuri.” His embrace that couldn’t possibly get anymore tighter, yet he made it possible, “You have me.”

 

The omega whined, clutching his alpha just as strong.

 

“I will be your home, Yuuri. For as long as you need me,” Viktor continued with voice full of assurance and certainty. For that is the one thing he promised to give his omega ever since — a home, “Your family is also my family.”

 

Yuuri sobbed harder, in acceptance or grief. Neither of them knew.

 

“So don’t ever think you don’t have any place to return to,“ Viktor wanted to scream, his omega did not deserve any of this. His kind, beautiful Yuuri, the love of his life, “Nor any of this is your fault.”

 

This was the road they both choose to follow, yet every step felt like walking on thorns. Unforgiving and unrelenting, forsaking their already beaten figures. Yet they still choose to move forward, threading on that sliver of hope. A pathetic feat for two underground bosses, just like a man slowly dying of thirst hoping to find an oasis in the middle of a desert.

 

“We’ll do this, Yuuri. Together,” Viktor released his omega, lifting his chin to kiss the swollen eyelids, “You hear me? Together.”

 

Yuuri stopped breathlessly, with a break in his voice that sounded just short of a sob. He wanted to speak yet no words travelled from his mouth. Failing, he choked up and dissolved back into tears, sinking in the warmth of his alpha again. He whimpered, clutching his stomach that started to ache increasingly. Viktor’s hands were all over him the moment a pained sob escaped his lips, checking every part of him incredulously.

 

And Yuuri was thankful. He had always been thankful; to have Viktor as his _alpha_.

 

* * *

 

“How are you, Georgi?”

 

Viktor asked; his voice soft, as if laced with the sweet promise of pleasure. But one would know not to perch and hang their hats to the devil’s voice; lest you choose momentary gleam of lights just to have you soul forsaken in the end.

 

“Right, you couldn’t talk,” Viktor brushed sarcastically, “How silly of me.”

 

Georgi stilled when the other man moved, trying his best to discern everything from the corner of his eyes, afraid to look up and face the looming figure in front of him. His arms were bound, so were his legs. His mouth gagged and his neck attached to a chain on the wall. On his knees; limp and exhausted. They have not fed him for days.

 

“You look scared.”

 

Nor have anyone caused him any harm, and that’s what troubled the brigadier the most.

 

“Don’t worry Georgi, I don’t hurt family.”

 

Georgi knew he made the biggest mistake when he looked up. Viktor was calm — too calm. And it was never a good sign, never when a torture is about to transpire. His mind tried to process all possibilities but he knew what this man was capable of. His body started shaking involuntarily.

 

“You don’t have to be scared, I promise I won’t hurt you.”

 

He felt cold sweat tide in every corner of his body.

 

And Viktor laughed.  

 

The sound was so eerie, cold and devoid of any emotion.

 

“You tried to take away my family.”

 

Georgi was scared stiff.

 

Viktor gestured to Otabek with a slight hand movement, “So let’s be fair and do exactly the same, _da_?”

 

The wheels on his mind had started to clog, the deafening squeak of the metal door hinges opening further mocked his horror. Otabek came back dragging a limp figure, gagged and bound by the hands; and Georgi could only welcome the tears that started burning through his cheeks.

 

 _Sis_.

 

He could only cry out in a garbled twist as Otabek forced his sister on her knees in front of him. He only wanted the best for the _Bratva_ , so why was he suffering through this? All for a foreign omega.

 

Viktor cocked his gun and positioned against the girl’s temple.

 

Georgi’s tear stained face contorted into a pleading look, eyeing his _Pakhan_ , begging. He tried to struggle against the bounds confining him, in want to aid the helpless and crying figure of his younger sister.

 

“I will take away your family, all the people you love.”

 

Viktor asserted before a deafening sound of a gunshot echoed within the closed space.

 

“And you will thank me afterwards.”

 

The blood spurted unwelcomed on the floor, walls and Georgi’s face. The warm feeling of his sister’s blood on his skin inviting bile to rise up his throat and further scorn him. His tears never once stopped; for what he was crying for, he doesn’t know anymore. They both know he has no escape.

 

“Because I spared your life for another day.”

 

The lifeless body of his sister slumped against his, a loud thud ringing in his ears as he was unable to support the fallen figure as it hit the ground. Going this far for an omega… But what was the point of regretting? Georgi’s fate was decided, the moment he took it upon himself to go against Yuuri.

 

Because Yuuri was never the one he fought.

 

“So what will you say, Georgi?” Viktor sneered.

 

Otabek pulled down his gag,”…Thank you.”

 

It was Viktor.

 

The devil himself.

 

* * *

 

 

“Katsudon?!”

 

Yuuri stilled from his stand, watching as the frowning figure of the young alpha approach him.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Uh…” Yuuri answered back in confusion, “The kitchen?”

 

The young alpha’s scent spiked in irritation, “Why?”

 

“…I was hungry?” Yuuri marvels at the alpha’s obvious anger.

 

Yuri’s brows further frowned in annoyance, “Then ask the old man to do that. Is he still sleeping?” He huffed, “I’m so gonna kick his fucking ass.”

 

“No,” Yuuri shook his head, “Viktor went outside earlier when I fell asleep.”

 

The alpha miffed, still annoyed but his shoulders visibly relaxed, “Then go back to bed.” He paused then added, “What do you want?”

 

“What?” Yuuri asked, perplexed.

 

“I asked what you want to eat, I’ll get it for you.”

 

“Yuri, you don’t have to. I can get food on my own.”

 

The alpha clicked his tongue, “I said I’ll get it for you so just tell me what you want to eat.”

 

“Well…” Yuuri answered in defeat, “That’s the thing, I don’t know what exactly I want to eat so I thought I’d check the kitchen...”

 

“What?!” The alpha raged.

 

Yuuri flinched.

 

Yuri immediately backed down, breathing out forcefully to calm himself, “You cant. You’re supposed to be in bed.”

 

 _Oh_.

 

Yuuri chuckled, so this is what it was all about.

 

“Yuri, I’m pregnant, not disabled.”

 

Yuri rolled his eyes in disdain, “Yeah, and you’re supposed to be in full bed rest.”

 

“Walking to the kitchen isn’t strenuous,” the omega countered.

 

“Yeah? Tell that to that long ass stairs.”

 

Yuuri contemplated on his choice. He really didn’t think much about the mansion's stairs but the young alpha had a point. He was only looking forward to the food, not anything else, “But I’m hungry?”

 

Yuri sighed, mumbled a few strings of curses and sighed again, “Fine, but you’re not walking.”

 

The omega barely had the chance to question what that meant as the alpha swooped him off his feet and into his arms easily, cradling him in which he could only answer with a surprised yelp. Yuri huffed at his reaction but strolled rather effortless to their destination. He wanted to tell the alpha he didn’t have to trouble himself this far but he also did not want the younger to actually bring the entire fridge into his room if he refused to give a definite answer to what kind of food he wants. It might be an exaggeration on his part but well, better safe than sorry.

 

His musing ended when the alpha gently sat him on the stool, questioning if he finally decided on what to eat. He tried to stand to check the fridge contents but was immediately shot with a disapproving look. So Yuuri allowed the alpha just do what he wants, in which later on Viktor found them in the same exact spot.

 

“Yuuri, what are you doing here?” Viktor’s hands were all over him instantly, checking every part of him worriedly.

 

“I got hungry.”

 

“Oh _solnyshko_ ,” Viktor caressed his face lovingly then suddenly gasped, “Did you walk down the stairs?!”

 

Yuuri couldn’t help the small smile that painted his face. _So much for being brothers_.

 

Yuri butted in, sliding a plate of pancakes towards the omega, “It’s your fucking fault, you old man.”

 

The omega beamed at the prospect of food, finally. He was really hungry, “No, Viktor,” he addressed the worried alpha before forking a piece of his pancake, “Yuri carried me downstairs.”

 

Viktor comically gasped, “He did?!” He switched his stare back and forth the omega and the young alpha, “But he’s so small…”

 

Yuri scowled at him.

 

“Are you saying I’m heavy?” Yuuri asked bitterly.

 

“Yuuri love, no,” Viktor was right away on his knees to comfort the omega, squeezing his thighs soothingly, “What I’m saying is, Yura is too small for an alpha.”

 

Yuri growled, slamming the used spatula on the table, “And you’re too bald for your age.”

 

Yuuri watched in admiration as the two bickered back and forth ceaseless. Throwing almost childish banters at each other. It was nice. Calming. Peaceful. He could live his days like this and he wouldn’t complain. Together with the additional member of their family, no, it doesn’t sound like a bad idea.

 

As Yuuri felt the tiredness seep through his body, Viktor was the one who carried him upstairs this time. The alpha watched his mate’s sleeping face in delight, always fond of the serene rise and fall of the omega’s chest. He looked so beautiful even asleep. His Yuuri always looks so beautiful.

 

Viktor always waited for the omega to fall deep into sleep before he leaves their room, and for the first time, he couldn’t be more grateful for such a simple decision as Mila approached him in ragged steps while he closed their bedroom door.

 

“Viktor.”

 

Mila’s tone was grave and worrying.

 

“Lilia and Yakov.”

 

Viktor’s stomach twisted at the mention of his parents.

 

“Their car… It was bombed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I feel like Phichit is underappreciated  
> Plot: KILL HIM  
> Inner Me: KILL EVERYONE


End file.
